A New Twist on Love
by sophie65
Summary: *sexual stuff btw* instead of queen Elsa its king jack frost and his bro Andrew frost with Kristine, and elsa is the guardian of fun. shes flies near Arendelle and sees a handsome king and feels something deep for him *wink wink* pitch wants jacks powers and to kill Elsa and with them in the same place he can do both swiftly and quickly. pitch has something up his sleeve for them.
1. Chapter 1

** ok so I know this chapter might seem boring but I have really great chapters later plz read im not trying to be cocky sorry but I hope you like it :) plz write anything in the review I accept anything good or bad, and I hope im not stealing anything and if I ma im so sorry I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fozen or rotg**

Imagine everything from frozen and instead of Elsa and Anna and Kristoff imagine its jack frost the snow king and his little brother Andrew frost, and Andrew met a girl name Kristine. After his evil ex, heather tried to kill them.

Then we go to rotg and instead of jack frost its Jackie frost, or Elsa as she goes by. And she is a guardian of fun and people always think shes a boy known as jack frost but she remembers before she was a guardian her name was Elsa and she goes by that. But don't worry there's still Santa and bunny and tooth all the same as they were and also pitch black hes still a guy. Oh and everything is still in present day jack will have tech in his castle and they will be in 2014

Jack P.O.V

I'm just getting up and getting dressed. It's been a year after I accidentally froze the kingdom of Arendelle. Also Andrews and Kristine's wedding is in a few days. And because I'm king I have to wed them along with the priest. I love my brother, I really do, and even though it would be a great honour to marry them. I would rather be his best man, and not known as the king. I want to be his older brother, and just that. Though being king isn't that bad either, at certain times. Most times i have to be uptight, and unfeeling ruler. I want to be fun, I want to be laid back and do whatever, but it's hard because I just can't. I've been the same all my life, I can't change right away. The "king" self has been seared into my head. i mean even when I'm watching hockey, or basketball, I sit upright and stay quiet, keeping my comments to myself. It also feels like I don't have a drive to do anything different. I just don't care enough, or have something to change for. I have to be king for kingdom and our well fare. After the little issue last year, i let go and had fun, but I snapped right back to king because all the responsibilities I got. You can't be fun and be king.

Also my powers, I have barely used them I feel as though I resetting into my old self, before last year, keeping my powers in and never using them. And even though I do have control over my powers they can be, difficult sometimes. I guess from not using them I'm losing control again. I guess over time as i keep them in, they want to be free, I want to be free. I use them a little while in my room, i freeze the mirror or my pillows to make them colder, i like the cold better than the heat and right now it might winter but we don't get very cold winters, not the way i want them.

Also with my kingly duties, they are as hard as ever. I'm getting less and less time to relax. I sleep very little every night and wake up very early. I'm still have tons of paper work to do because I'm king and right now were are one of the wealthy countries, because we have tons of natural resources and some of the most fertile ground around so were rich. and with that comes ALOT of paper work, we have many other countries to trade with and thus I have to look over our income and how much we give out, while still making sure we have enough for us. Arendelle is actually mostly just a kingdom but we own much of the land around us that are great for farming, and for cattle and such. We ship out the raw materials while the other places actually pack it up. We have all organic foods so we get more money.

I'm done dressing and rethinking about my life, I walk out, with my perfect posture and blank face. Thin lips, strict eyes, and no sign of emotion. i know this morning I have to go to my study then lunch, and then more work in my study. then a little food for supper, then bed around 12-3 am. Depends how much work I have. So I make my way to the study and I have my main butler walk up to me. He would be my favourite, Gary always looks out for my wellbeing, when I fall asleep at my desk he gets me a blanket and a pillow under my head. He always brings my favourite food, and stays with me until I eat all of it. He knows when I have had too much and tries to get me to take a day off but usually it doesn't work. He is like the father i need right now. Not that i don't love my real father, he was amazing king, and madly in love with my mother, miss him terribly. Then on my way to the study, Gary walks in pace with my long stride.

"Sir, it seems you have more marriage requests from other kingdoms, shall I burn them like the others." Gary knows I don't want to be married, I have always wanted what my father and mother had, and now what Andrew and Kristine have, but i don't have time for that now.

"Yes please, thank you Gary"

"No problem sir and you have a meeting with the ambassadors in 5 minutes"

"Oh shit I forgot" those bastards must have planned it and not tell me, they usually do that when they have bad news to give me, i know those old men can't do anything, so that's one of the reasons why i have so much responsibility. I then run to my office at the other side of the castle. When I got close I slowed down got on my king face, one that I think is permanently on my face for life. I walked in with grace and power as a king should have. I have a lot of pride and won't let these men scare me or rule over me, I'm the king and therefore they serve me.

Elsa P.O.V

I was flying around after I got a stern talking to from North, all because I might have made it snow on the pyramids, I mean like come on it was funny people were freaking the frig out I couldn't stop laughing. But alas North got mad and I got the duty of going around and checking the world for anything to bad. Which mostly means look for pitch, I know we defeated him like 2 years ago, but North's belly has been feeling something for a while now. I think it's all the cookies he eaten are catching up to him. Super boring and he said I couldn't even stop to play with Jamie. North specifically told me "don't stop to play with Jamie, i know how you play with her then 'forget' about your duties" I had to keep the little giggle in, from the word duties. Jamie is the first to believe in me and we play and do makeup and each other's hair and of course have snow ball fights all the time. i seem to lose track of time with her, a lot. North is always getting mad at me; tooth, Bunny and sandy always stand up for me. Tooth says "North calm down, she was just having fun, it's her job" Bunny agrees and says "aye North let the girl do her job, and stop knocking on her" he always turns and winks at me. He always thinks i will get back together with him, I know he still loves me. Then Sandy always shows a sand picture, i never really look. But North is dead set on his belly being right and told me to go check around for any signs of pitch. I really want to be with Jamie and her friends having a snow ball fight

But no here I was flying over my last country called, Arendelle. Whatever kind of name that was. So because it's my last stop I decided to have a little fun. I went through the streets freezing and making everything slippery, I laughed when I made a couple people slip. Some kids start to slip and start laughing sliding over the ice. I look and i know why i love life, why I'm here it's to bring fun and happiness to the world and snow. i throw an enchanted snow ball at someone and they then get a huge grin and gathers his friends and start playing in the park nearby. I go and join them, flying around and throwing snow balls, but nobody sees it turns out this is of the many places where people can't see me. i look around for any other places to have fun, at the different shops and the neighbourhoods just down the road then I see a castle and it's pretty nice, i fly over, and see its huge, and sort of old fashioned. I'm flying near a large window with blood red curtains and the window open. That's weird considering it's winter, i know they get snow but not that much, but you would think these people feel this is cold and would have the window closed. Then I hear a very loud "what!" coming from the window, i fly over to the window.

I fly to the window and see who made that noise, and I look in and see a whole bunch of old men who probably haven't had a fun day in their whole lives. They seem like there all, hard work and deadlines while I'm snowballs and fun times. (hope you saw what I did there) i mean they all have old wrinkly faces and crow's feet, probably from squinting their eyes, and never smiling. their faces are literally making my mood go sour so I was just about to leave when I got a glace of someone else, a beautiful boy, no, a man with a hardened expression and pacing. He was beautiful with his platinum blonde hair which I think is dyed but it suited him, and he had broad shoulders and he was above my height. At least over 6'2", with my 5'8". i could see his back is tense and his I look further down to the tight little ass. I look back up from his butt. Back at his shoulders, I wanted to see those broad shoulders bare and my hands grabbing…wait what. Oh, and his skin was pale maybe paler than mine, and might I say he had some muscle. I really want to see his strong legs, and biceps and triceps working hard. I also bet he has a nice six pack, oh god, I'm getting wet thinking about him, and i haven't seen his face.

I could tell he was trying to hold his emotions in, trying to act regal in front of those old geezers. He wasn't facing me but he seemed tensed and uptight. Then he turned and I got a good look at his face. Not just glace, and he was truly beautiful and these beautiful deep blue eyes that were darker than mine and I could just stare into them forever, which is a possibility cause I'm immortal. His eyes were blazing with rage, and sadness. He was pacing and seemed deep in thought.

"no no, NO!" he shouted the last no. and he almost lost his composer. "I will not marry…." Just as he was saying marry he looked over at me and his jaw dropped and all he did was stare with his mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything

AU: ok I will update as much as possible. And I will add some sexual stuff cause I find that everything is too innocent so don't read if you have a virgin mind, because I sure as hell don't lol

Jack P.O.V

These old god damn ambassadors were telling me, the king, to get married. I mean I bet these old geezers haven't gotten laid in years and I know it's been a while for me but at least I've gotten laid more times than these men ages. i know i burn the marriage proposals, but nobody really knows that. It's not like I've had a girlfriend before but sometimes the maids are hard to resist. Oh god, their perky, perfectly round, and soft... wait what. No I'm supposed to be mad here. Im pacing and trying my god damn hardest to keep my cool but they make me so mad. I'm only 23 why should I get married. i know for a fact these men wives all ogle me when they get the chance and at least are having affairs.

"Your majesty, please reconsider you need to produce an heir and take a wife to be queen. we now you are king and have been ruling fine so far, but you do need to produce an heir. You have many requests from other kingdoms princesses, just take someone from there"

Ok I know im a little bit of a player with the maids but I believe in true love, I will not marry some bimbo who Is just after my good looks and money. I want someone to love me and treasure me and I know that's girly, so I won't say it out loud but these men don't know anything "no no, NO! " I yelled then I turned my head "I will not marry…" then outside I saw the most beautiful girl I've seen, I stop and I just stared with my jaw open, taking in her beauty. She has beautiful pure white hair that looked the color of freshly fallen snow, it flowed along her back down past her back and, and these big beautiful eyes a paler blue than mine. She had lovely red lips that I couldn't help but think of them around me, sucking my cock and licking me. I kinda got semi-hard, oops. She was wearing a blue hoodie which shaped her large shapely breasts and brown shorts that showered her extremely long shapely legs, i just got even more hard. I'm so captivated by her beauty ignore the fact that she is floating.

She then squeaked and flew off, oh my god. I've finally cracked, I'm seeing beautiful woman outside flying, and maybe I do need to get laid. I was just standing looking at the window even after she left. I mean all I saw was a gorges girl floating and I honestly think I've gone crazy. maybe sexual frustration and sleep deprivation messes with the head too.

"ehum, sire what are you looking at.? There's nothing there" one of the old guys came up, I can't remember their names. He looks when i am looking and i can smell some female perfume. Probably one of the maids he blackmailed into sleeping with him. but that girl, she, is just...idk but somehow that girl helped me calm down.

"Listen I will think about what you have said today and I'm taking a personal day and going to relax. Do not bother me or face getting fired." I said with power and rage behind my voice. i walk down the corridors with a ling stride and quick pace, knowing those men have shocked and fearful faces. I walked outside to the area around the window to my study, where we had the meeting, trying to see if there was anything holding that girl up. i mean people don't fly and someone that beautiful can't be fake, or maybe, i don't know. If she's real i will find her, I was walking and I step on something, it was staff with a hook at the top. It had frost all over it but it was barely 2 degrees C, I picked it up it was cold, like much colder than it should, it also glowed a little, like from inside the staff. it seems like it reacted to me. I go up to my room to think about that girl and think if she was real or not. along with this staff, which has many secrets it seems.

Elsa P.O.V

We just stared at each other and when I finally realized what I was doing I raced off, totally forgetting my staff. So now im back here looking for it and hoping to god it didn't break. That staff is everything to me, and sometimes my imaginary friend, ya ya I know I'm weird for talking to my staff but I'm super lonely all the time. I know I have Jamie but she's not enough sometime. Only SOMETIMES, maybe I need a boyfriend, well bunny is kind of hot. With his accent and everything but he's a bunny, how does that even work, like he has no clothes on and it seem he doesn't have a ….. Thing. even though we sort of had a thing I can't go back there, I don't feel much for him anyway. Oh god what am I thinking, I need to find my staff.

I made a loop around the castle and still didn't find I was making my way towards the same spot I was floating staring at _him_. Oh lord he's hot, i look down and stand on my feet, floating can be annoying sometimes. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and a heat in the pit of my stomach. I looked up and saw him walking off with my staff. How dare he! It's not his and I need that to use my powers. Crap I can't just go up to him and ask for it back, he obviously can see me, and I'm still confused about that. but I would probably swoon at him if I even got close enough to take my staff. Hey! I'll just follow him and when he puts it down I will take it back and never come here again. Ok maybe not that last part but I will get my staff back.

If I don't have my staff I can't channel my powers and if I try to use them the power will build up and explode and I could freeze everything here and hurt myself. So I followed him all the way back into the castle not having time to look around cause this guy can walk. it seems nobody could see me, and many of the servants avoided him too, they also stopped and did a little bow when he walked by them. but he didn't even notice them. i continue to follow him and we make it to a room with a huge king sized bed a dresser and a huge flat screen TV with arm chair in front of it. There was a mini fridge and I feel that's it's filled with beer. Those drinks most men like. I hated it it was gross and it smelled weird and just ew.

He didn't see me fallowing him and while he went to the bathroom still holding my staff I flew to the balcony, and just hovered outside and hid when he came out. And he was holding my staff. Grrrrrr what is wrong with him. god why isn't he putting it down, also my staff seems to be reacting with him, wtf. that staff is meant for me and only me, this is so weird, but first i have to my staff back from this amazing panty dropping man.

Jack P.O.V

After I picked up the staff and started walking I noticed her about 10 feet behind me red as a tomato and looking down and noticing her staff was gone. I resisted the urge to run over to her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow and I walked back to my room, and she was following me, just what I wanted. I had to walk quickly cause I was getting a hard on and didn't want anybody to notice. I made it to my room and quickly went to the bathroom still holding the staff, im guessing she really wants it back to come all the way to my room. I saw her fly across my room in the mirror, and new she's on the balcony. I walk back out and I thought I would do something to tease her a little.

I dropped the staff but kept I close to my feet and started to strip, I could feel her eyes on me and saw her head bobbing up in the mirror I have on my wall that perfectly shows the balcony. the balcony is behind me, and I start with my jacket, and then my shirt, and my shoes come off. (AU i don't really know what he would wear but something of a suit, outwith the tie) And now I'm shirtless and shoeless. i stretch, close my eyes and spin slowly giving her a good look. And I see her head coming up more and he face Is beat red and she still doesn't know I'm watching her. What a cute girl, well more like women, I turn to my side giving her a side view and a little bit of the front view, I start to slide my pants down my hips, very slowly, and it starts to show my V lines that lead down to my, if I may say so, large manhood. Her head is almost all the up on the floor of the balcony, her chin almost resting the the balcony, and her face is as a red as rose and her breaths are coming in short puffs and her eyes are filled with desire. Just when my pants reach my boxers, I also grabbed them while pulling my pants down. i then reach the top of my semi-hard manhood, I pull them back up really quickly and walk back to the bathroom. Along with the staff. I glanced at her and she was still very red and staring at the spot I was standing. I grab some jeans and a shirt from my drawers and go into the bathroom to change. i came out wearing my jeans and t-shirt and feeling much more comfortable. Those royal clothes are so restricting and itchy. I calmed down but that hard on just got worse and I couldn't do anything about it because I have a super-hot girl floating outside my room. Well she seems innocent enough and maybe she won't be able to tell if I have a hard on cause the jeans kind of hide it. I walked out and heard a little squeak I know it was her and glad she didn't leave. I went and laid on my bed it was too big for only one person and, I got bored. I never let of the staff knowing if I did she would leave and probably never come back, my heart sank at that idea.

Ok I need something to do and decided to call Andrew and have a brother talk first about Kristine and then the floating girl. I called him up on my touch screen phone, and he answered all tuckered out and panting.

"hello, ya?" he said between breaths.

"yo bro get over to my room I need to talk and that's a king order"

"oh...ya...ya, be there in...a...10 bye" he said and before he hung up I heard a little squeal and knowing it wasn't from floaty. (The floating girl) I looked around my room knowing it's a man cave, with a fridge stocked full of beer and pop. And I have a box next to my bed full of the best condoms you can buy, because I have no plan for kids anytime soon. And the arm chair is also a massage chair with cup holders. And my beautiful TV 103inch flat screen I loved her to death and she was amazing. (The TV is a she btw). all i reqlly got is a bed side table, dresser, bed, chair and TV for furniture. my room is a dark blue and not very extravagant.

In the next 10 minutes Andrew was here and panting a little bit but I don't think from running here *wink wink*.

"sup bro what do you need me for I was in the middle of something" he said and he sat down next to me "and what's with the weird stick"

"don't worry about the stick and I need to talk to you about Kristine" Andrew flinched when I said her name probably thinking I'm going to make them split up. "ok so I need to know, is she the one?"

"Yes she's the one, I'm sure of it. She's perfect for me, I love her smile, her personality, how she always find happiness everywhere, how she cares for everyone no matter what. she has the most beautiful smile in the whole kingdom, she one of the most lovely and treasured person i know and the way she is in bed, duuude, let's just say there's a reason I have a sound proof room" I was glad for my brother except for that last part way to much info. He was talking fast and seemed to love her alot.

"that's nice, I totally needed to know that, thank you so much *sarcasm* well I'm glad you love her and do you guys have everything ready for the wedding, the chairs" he nodded "food" he nodded "the guest list" he nodded "the honeymoon" his smile disappeared and I could tell he forgot. "Hey don't worry you can just go to one of our private islands in the Caribbean or Greece"

"Thanks jack I've just been, distracted lately, ok so I'll go tell everyone at the island in Greece, kirstine has always wanted to go and now I remember I was going to plan for our honeymoon in Greece, but i got distracted, anyway I will go get ready and go notify the pilots. See ya" he seemed to be in a rush.

"hold up I need to talk to you about something else, come and sit back down" he did with a puzzled look on his face. I looked in the mirror that shows the balcony and noticed she was distracted with making flurries in her hand; I let that go and would dwell on it later. "ok so I saw something in the window during my meeting with the ambassadors" I said in a hushed tone. I told him the rest about the staff and coming back here and I left out that little strip tease cause that's between me and her. I kept glancing in the mirror to make sure she didn't hear me and she didn't, thank god.

"look Andrew frost you have to believe me" and I gave him the king face. This face tells him I'm telling the truth and I only use it during serious times, mostly during my meetings and when I go out to the public.

"Ok so you believe there is a floating beauty, wanting this stick covered in frost, which could be your doing by the way. Jack that is the most outrageous story ever, are you okay? You seem to now be losing your marbles" Andrew was talking a bit to loud and i noticed floaty started to pay more attention to my conversation with my brother.

"Look little brother, I'm fine I'm telling the truth, now look in the mirror" i point to the mirror and he looks too. I have no idea if he will believe me, but he's my brother, maybe if I can see her then he can too.

"There's, there's a girl over at the balcony and, she's floating. Oh my god you were telling the truth." He said in a shocked but hushed voice and floaty didn't notice.

"Told you, now i think it could be something weird like my powers so I'm going to find out more about her. So leave OK, have fun with Kristine and don't say a work or i"ll freeze you again." he nodded and walked out the door. Face blank and probably still contemplating how there is a floating girl outside. I fallowed him because I have an idea.

Elsa P.O.V

He finally got up, oh my god he talks a lot, jesus. So right when he was near the door I flew up as fast as I could and went to grab my staff. He then ran to the balcony doors and shut them and I turned around noticing I have no way of escaping, shit he's hot and smart. He then relaxed and leaned against the doors and gave me a lady killing smile with perfect teeth. They sparkled like freshly fallen snow and I was thinking tooth would love this guy. No, off topic, I'm trapped with a super hot man, who can somehow see me, and in this weird place called Arendelle and nobody knows I'm here, fuck.

I then happened to look down, and in my 300 years I have gained some knowledge, saw his pants sorta bulged out. And then I remembered him stripping and his toned muscles and I was right about him being muscly, he had muscle and it seemed to fit. But oh they were so perfect and when he was taking his pants down, I felt myself grow hotter and hotter and some wetness, adding to the horny feeling I already have from looking at him.

"hi" he said in this sexy voice and all I could was faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys im sorry if it was boring at first but I feel like its getting better plz read it would make me really happy and I accept all comments good or bad. and im sorry if you think if its a bad story but ill continue even if you don't read it so ya**.

**disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Disney and stuff lol**

Jack P.O.V

Oh shit oh shit oh shit she fainted oh fuck what am I going to do. She fainted in my room, on my bed, and she fainted on my bed in my room. I started to realize this isn't so bad, I can question her, and see who the hell she is and how she made those snowflakes in her hand earlier, yes this is good. Well I won't tie her up or anything then she would really freak out. But I have to keep her here somehow, well it seems she can't go through walls so I'll just keep all the doors closed, and I know she likes me so shell listen to me. I walked toward the bed and got a really good up close look at her face, she is beautiful, and I'm sure a blind person could tell too. Her hair fell in front of her face and I moved it away with my cold fingers feeling her soft skin. I notice her skin is cold too. And her hoodie is covered in frost and it doesn't seem to be melting. She had a firm grasp on her staff but he face was peaceful and she was almost smiling. I picked up bridal style and felt how light she was. She then moved to snuggle closer to me and then she really was smiling in her sleep. Her smile was even more gorgeous, it only made me harder and my heart throb. An uncomfortable feeling with her right in front of me, not my heart the feeling of having a boner unsated. And the worst part was before she fainted she glanced downward and I felt like a pervert.

I laid her on the bed properly, she whined a little when I let her go and she reached out a little for me, and then she grabbed my pant leg and pulled me close. So there I was standing next to my bed while floaty holds onto my pant leg with a death grip and she just put her staff next to her. Now this is when I felt special, knowing she doesn't need anything, but some sleep, so I slip into bed with her, and she cuddles close to me, her breasts pushed against my side and her hugging me like her life depended on it. I hugged her back and watched her sleep. My heart was beating a mile a minute, i listened to her breathing and fell asleep to her soft sounds.

Elsa P.O.V

I woke up but not opening my eyes and I felt something hard but warm next to me and I liked it. I moved closer and my slid down further and I felt something hard and flat (AU: his stomach btw) and I really like the feeling of whatever it was and my hand moved lower and I felt a lump and big lump and I grabbed it , not knowing what it was and I heard a groan. I immediately opened my eyes and sat up only to see his face and me on top of him. His face was flushed and seemed to be almost holding something back.

"Um do you mind" he said this sexy voice that I would love to hear more of, and then he pointed to my hand which was still firmly around what I now know is his dick. I snatch my hand away and back off the bed until I fell over with a large thud. I look up at him and

I notice again I don't have my staff I go to reach for it but he grabs it first and I huff.

"Can I please have my staff back please I need it" I gave him my best puppy dog look while I could feel myself blushing cause I pretty much just gave him a hand job.

"hmmmm, no" he answered with a smug look on his face bit you could tell he had desire in his eyes.

"Why not its my staff and I need it" I pleaded again, I was getting annoyed by this guy, even though he was incredibly hot.

"Ok when you answer my questions, then I might consider giving it back" well, this was my best shot at getting my staff back so I sat on the bed, back straight and giving my best serious face, which wasn't very good from what bunny tells me.

"Ok ask away, im ready" now I was getting giddy cause maybe I could ask him questions and find out his name and stuff, once again I blushed, shit. I hate doing that.

"ok name, age and where you're from?"

"jack frost aka Elsa, umm 356 I think around there and I'm from well everywhere I've been roaming around for a while." His mouth fell so hard it could be half way to china and I laughed a little. "what?" I asked while still trying to contain a laugh

"how, what where, what!" he was funny when he was confused. "can you please explain that again but with more detail" he asked a little desperation in his voice.

"ok so my official name is Jacquelyn overland frost, see 300 years or so ago I was alive and I had a little brother named mason, and I saved him from falling into the ice and I was 19 and he was 11 so I weighed more and fell in and, well I died." I said with a little skip in my voice I didn't see it as a bad thing anymore and even though I miss mason I'm glad I'm jack frost. "So when I first opened my eyes all I saw was the full moon and I came out the ice and I was cold but it went away soon. Now the moon told me I was Jacquelyn Frost, and I was like, cool. I found out I have ice powers and I bring winter to everywhere" I waved my hands in the air making it snow a little "That's all manny ever told me. Oh manny is the name we gave the man in the moon." I could tell he was taking in all this and he had a serious face on and I thought I better make that go away cause who wants to be serious all the time. "Ok my turn, do you wanna play a game?"

"what! No, I thought you were answering my questions Jacquelyn come on keep going"

"I will but your too serious" I said in a mocking tone "So we're going to play a game?" he signed and nodded his head I swealed and jumped up and down "ok so its called 21 questions and I ask you something then you ask me something ok so it will be fair, now I answer 1 question already so its my turn. Ok umm what's your name?"

"My name is Jack Elliot Frost and I'm king of Arendelle." He said with power behind his words, back straight, with a face that could scare any children and it made me shiver with lust. "ok so continue your story with how you became Jacquelyn frost."

"ok so over the years I didn't like Jacquelyn and I shortened it to jack and the people thought I was boy and ya, then I went to the tooth fairy aka tooth. We became great friends she always did my hair and helped me with my teeth, because hygiene is everything. So she then gave me my memories from when I was human, and it turns out my name is Elsa and that's how I figured out about my brother and family and ya. I now go by Elsa but people still call me jack frost. Hey we have the same name" I took a few breaths because im talking really fast and not breathing right. "Ok so then the guardians Santa aka north, Easter bunny aka bunny, and sand man aka sandy, and tooth told me I was a guardian. I didn't like it at first but then we defeated pitch aka the boogie man and then I found my center which is fun" I said everything in less than a minute and he was just sitting with his mouth open and staring at me. I blushed feeling self-conscious. And I looked away a little then he got out of his trance and took it all in.

Jack P.O.V

I cant believe what im hearing, well I can, but it's a lot to take in, so all those things are real, huh never knew. So her name is Elsa, that's much better than Jacquelyn or jack cause that's my name. "wow that's an interesting story, so you're a guardian" she nodded "and your best friends with the tooth fairy?" she nedded

"oh and Jamie this really sweet girl she was the first to believe in me and we have so much fun, oh ya you have to believe in me to see me"

"un hun ok that makes sense" I was trying to think logically about this and try to make sense of it.

"ok now stop with that face its to serious loosen up and have fun and just accept it cause I have a feeling you're thinking to hard about his. So stop and have fun"

"ok I can have fun I'll loosen up" I shaked out my shoulders and slouched, but I couldn't do it I tensed up and went to sitting straight.

"ugh wow it must be hard for you to have fun, well I can change that but I need more answers, ummmmm well.. ugh I can't think of any you go again" she seemed really happy and giddy.

"ok well I need to tell you something, I can also control ice and snow" I said proudly and filled with pride.

"hahahaha yea right, sure you don't, you may think so but im the only one with those kind of powers, I mean the friggin moon chose me."

"no really I can" I made a snowball in my hand and it flew up and exploded into little snowflakes she sat there with her mouth open this time, and then she got all confused and then happy. Then she hugged me and was squealing; I was confused but hugged her back. She then pulled away and went back to sitting even further away.

"I'm sorry I was just excited to have someone like me. I mean I've been alone for 300 years! and well I thought I would forever be alone, and now I'm not. I've always wanted a friend with the same powers, that also understands me" She was smiling ear to ear and she looked so cute I couldn't help but smile back "well do you have any more questions?"

"Hmm will you go on a date with me?" I used my sexy voice or as the maids call it and gave her this half grin, and she went ruby red and I knew now she liked me.

"Well, uh I d-don't k-know like I-I d-don't know y-you too well a-and, um"

Oh my god she was adorable, she was all flushed and her voice was stuttering and all cute like, I'm falling for this girl and hard. each time she stuttered, my heart beat ten times more.

"I'll give you your staff back if you do" I hated using this type of method but I had to make her see that she had to stay just in case she was leaving when she got her staff back.

"Hmmm ok, as long as I get my staff back ok?"

"Of course, a kings honour" I said and put my hand over the right side of my chest, then she laughed and moved my hand to the left side

"Your heart is on the left you dinky king" she said this while laugh and when she touched my hand my heart sped up and I swear she could probably hear it. "ok so come back here to my room around 8pm and its 12 pm now so see you then." I winked and she said bye and left flying out of the balcony and letting me get a good look at her ass, oh god it was also perfect.

Elsa P.O.V

I was so happy I was going on a date with jack I mean im so nervous and happy, and I couldn't wait for 8 o'clock. To pass the time I decided to fly up around mountains and around Arendelle. maybe check all the places here and maybe the place where he will take me. I was so happy, i could barely keep it in. i was jumping around and dancing with the animals, doing flips and loops in the air.

Pitch P.O.V

I cant believe that stupid little girl defeated me, and now jack has seemed to lose all his fear and I'm losing power and fast. I need something that can take jacks power and kill Elsa. That's insolent little wench. Well now that their all lovey dovey with each other I can take jacks powers then kill Elsa with them. Because nothing goes better than cold and dark. And I have some help. That gullible girl, heather, or something, really hates these two brothers, so I'll use her and strip jack of his powers and while little Elsa is trying to save him ill just kill her off. But how do I take his god damn powers, I could find maybe someone who has power then I can take it. but who, there is no other magical being with dark powers like me, FUCK, this is going to be hard.

I have heard of some wizards around the world, but most are fakes. I know there has to be someone with power and when I find them I will rip it out of them then The guardians will never be able to defeat me with jacks powers and without elsa.

Now where should I look first, there are so many useless places where they claim to have magic. Then I hear a knock on the door and its that heather girl.

"pitch I know you have not yet figured out how to take jacks power but in my kingdom we have a powerful wizard that can teach you how."

Now I know why I have her around, well its close and her kingdom is a good place to start. " show me" I snarl at her, she has almost as much fear as jack had, and when she takes me to the wizard ill just milk him of his fear and kill him when he's not useful. (AU ok I know pitch doesn't seem evil but I'm not good with evil stuff sorry , but I'll try to make him more evil I have some ideas yay)

**ok plz write anything in the review and I hope you guy liked it I will update really fast I love this couple**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa P.O.V

Ok so I'm flying around the mountains and I see something sparkly up at the top where there is always snow. I personally like these places, there's always snow, perfect temperature, and lots of nice animals to chill with. So I fly up out of curiosity, also to have a little fun and try to distract myself from the major excitement of my date. then I fly around making my way up the mountain, freezing some trees, little ponds and such. Then I see the most beautiful castle made of ice. It's just amazing, I swear I stared at it for at least 15 minutes. just floating there staring, there is so much detail and it can't be man made, i mean this mountain top is hard enough to reach let alone have people up here. I fly around to find an entrance, I see a large balcony, with large doors. I went inside and it was amazing, everything was ice, I fly through the corridors, there was a kitchen stocked full of chocolate, not my favorite food, but then again i don't need to eat. When i do eat, i guess it just disappears. There are many bedrooms too, some of then have beds and little furniture, some ice sculptures around and they are also exquisite. nothing i have ever made. i then find the master bedroom, it's the largest and have wooden furniture, and some clothes and also a closet. Then the master bedroom was amazing, I went to lie down on the bed and it was the most comfortable bed there is. It wasn't made of ice either, huh? And there was furniture not made of ice, well someone lived here I guess.

It was 4pm and I was super tired from flying around so I was on a bed and it was really comfy and the covers are so soft and, and…. (she fell asleep)

Jack P.O.V

It's 8;30 and she's not here. I mean I didn't want to use the staff as blackmail but I actually thought she liked me. I certainly like her. I mean I doubt she would be this late, oh god I just wanna cry. But I can't cause that wouldn't be manly, and I'm a king. And I was almost freaking out this whole afternoon.

FLASHBACK

*after Elsa left* omg omg omg im so excited, oh god what are we going to do, what do I wear, what should I do. Well first I have to plan what we're going to do. Maybe I should show her my ice castle, I know it's a little girly but it's still awesome, and I have the best bed there. With memory foam, Jesus that stuff is comfy. And I don't plan on going all the way with her but I still want to kiss her, oh lord those lush, red lips. They're hard not to think about.

Ok for clothes, I could wear jeans but that might seem to casual or dress pants but that's too dressy for a first date. Should I wear a long sleeve shirt or t-shit or dressy shirt. Oh god I'm gonna be hear a while.

*1 hour later*

Ok I found some dressy jeans or something, and should I wear a dressy top or something more casual. Hmm well it's our first date, I'll go with a t-shirt that shows my muscles on my arms and hugs my abdomen. And jeans are good I guess.

I hear a knock on my door "come in" then Andrew comes in and plops down on my bed.

"whats up bro, anything on the mystery girl?" I come out of my closet half-dressed because I can't find the shirt I want. He looks in my walk in closet. "Seems like someone is having a hard time picking out clothes."

"ya ya whatever." I said as I sat beside him. "Dude you're not going to believe me."

"try me, I did see a floating girl earlier." I tell him everything Elsa told me and he just sat there with his mouth open catching flies. "wow, that's…a lot to take in"

"I know and I have date with her at 8, she's meeting me here."

"Bro you have it bad, and I mean really bad. Its 2:30 and your already super excited, I mean I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time." He said mentioning to my face

"Ya well, fuck off dude I gotta find this shirt, the nice one, but not to nice just casual enough" I said and pushed him while I got up. I walked back to my closet still trying to find that shirt.

"dude are you looking for this" he said pointing to my shirt hanging on the bed post. With a smirk on his face holding in a laugh.

"ugh! yes I've been looking for that forever" I ran over grabbed it off the best post and put it on "how do I look, not to casual or to dressy right?"

"You look fine, dude your acting like a girl. I mean even Kristine wasn't like this when we first started dating. Oh and remember to wear your best clothes for my wedding which is Saturday (its Wednesday),"

"ya ya I know, did you really think I would forget my brother's wedding" I actually did forget, oops. But with Elsa on my mind 24/7. And a continues hard on. I mean I can barely cover it up with jeans on. And I really don't want to freak her out again and make her faint.

"ok so what should I do with her? I mean like where should we go?" I asked Andrew

"well take her to the castle, you'll get lots of privacy and alone~ time" Andrew said wiggling his eyebrows.

"dude it's our first date I don't expect to do that, ok, I have some respect for the female species"

"ya well you totally have tons of respect with that" he said directing his eyes towards my pants. I quickly turned around

"look I'm gonna treat her right, now leave I have some planning to do" I said while shooing him away.

FLASHBACK ENDS

And here I am laying on my bed with the handpicked roses I got her and my pride on the floor. shes is 1 hour late, and considering she can fly i doubt she went through traffic. Ugh I'm not gonna ruin this night for me. Instead of lying here I'll go to my castle. Because like I said that bed is so comfy. Also i haven't used my powers in a long time, with all the work It would be a good time to practice and maybe let loose some of my feelings. Cause I sure as hell ain't talking about them.

So I made my way up the mountain with the staff because it just reminds me of her and my cell phone, and I just couldn't leave the flowers there so I took them with me. Maybe I could freeze them and they could fuel my hatred, ok maybe not hatred but, fuel my...feelings cause I have no idea what I'm feeling.

I keep thinking what could have happened that she didn't show up, I mean I'm good looking, I'm strong and I'm a goddamn king. For fucks sakes, I mean she doesn't seem like she has a ton of stuff to do so it's not like she had to be whisked away for something. Or maybe she hates me, but she hugged me and was so excited that's there's someone like me with ice powers. Honestly I was super shocked to find out there's Santa and the tooth fairy and everything, but I didn't show it on my face. Now that I think about it, she was even better when she had powers cause we could so much fun together, wait what? Did I say fun, I'm a king I don't have fun, I have work and sit on a uncomfortable throne all day and be polite to old men and bimbo princesses. No I don't have fun, I'm serious and hard work all the time. I feel like im making no sense, im confused and tired and lonely.

Ever since I started being king I have come up here less and less, I just have so much stuff to do. Actually I haven't been up here for a couple months now. Last year when I froze everything I let go and made the castle and had fun and felt free. But now I feel like I'm in a cage again, and my wings are gone.

I get to my castle and see it's still the same, with the bridge across the ravine and all the detail I put into this. I open the doors with a swing of my hand. I put the staff by the door, and see marshmallow in his pile of snow form and I say hi. He then becomes the towering monster he his and bows to me. He sees I'm upset and goes back to being snow, he knows I just need some time. I give a good look at everything and see it's all the same and I give myself a pat on the back for how great it is.

I like it here because it's quite and I can feel free up here. I make my way up the stairs and drop by the kitchen and grab a chocolate bar and eat it while I make my way to my room to change, I personally like my ice clothes when I'm using my powers. I walk in the drop my bar, eyes wide and mouth open. And I see Elsa asleep on my bed, and half naked.

Elsa P.O.V

I think I woke up a little earlier because I was too warm in this bed and took off my sweater and I just have a small brown bra on my breasts and I slip off my pants just wearing a brown thong underneath. I didn't get back under the covers though they were also too warm.

I woke up fully again later and sit up my eyes still slowly adjusting to the scenery and my head still groggy. I remember I had something to do but I forget what. That was until I saw jack standing in the door, and he was wearing a very sexy dark blue shirt that hugged him very nicely and in some jeans that looked new and gripped his legs in all the right places, and I saw he had a major boner that even jeans couldn't hide very well. I saw he had flowers and had dropped them on the floor.

I felt myself getting very hot and my eyes were wide open. My whole body felt like it was blushing and my nipples went to hard pecks under my, home-made bra. And I was also getting very wet. My heart was beating very hard and my breathing started to come in shallow breaths.

"Please don't faint again" he said with a worried face on. I then remember our date

"AHH our date what time is it, I'm so sorry I feel asleep and , and, and I'm so sorry" I said while getting up and walking over to him while trying to apologize. I totally forgot I was barely wearing clothes.

He blushed really hard and turned away with his hand covering his mouth. I was confused thinking he was mad. I grabbed his hand pulling it away from his face and moved closer, I gave him an apologetic face "I'm so sorry, it's just the bed was so comfy and this place just interested me and I'm so sorry please forgive me I'll do anything" I was looking into his beautiful eyes, and like I said I could stare at them forever.

He turned and looked me in the eyes and I didn't see anger but what seemed like lust. I let go of all my other feeling and just focused on the way I feel about jack. I was getting hotter and wetter by the second. I bit my lip and leaned in closer and my breasts touched his chest. My hard nipples rubbed against the rough fabric of my bra it and it felt so good I let out a moan.

I then snapped out of my trance and backed away, feeling so embarrassed. I turned around and I finally noticed I had only my underwear on. I put my head in my hands and tried to shrink myself from embarrassment. I could feel his eyes on me and before I could grab my clothes he was right behind me. My clothes sadly were right by the door where I threw them. He came up behind me and I felt his cool hands on my shoulders. They were rubbing them lightly and moving down my arms and rest on my hips, he then hugged me. And rested his head on my shoulder. I could also blatantly feel his erection on my back through his jeans.

"Thank god, I thought you left, I was so worried that you didn't like me and left without even saying goodbye" he signed against my shoulder. His cool hands felt good on my flat stomach, and I felt them move a bit and then I felt him kiss my shoulder, continuously.

"I would… never leave…without saying goodbye…I do like you…..and I want to…. know more about… you. *moan*" I tried talking to distract myself from feeling his hands move over my body. One was going up oh so slowly and the other was gently rubbing my thigh getting closer to the apex of my thighs. He was slowly moving kisses up my shoulder and neck just say un-hun every time I took a breath between the words. His hands moved my hair from my shoulder with such gentleness I couldn't help but moan every time he touched me.

His right hand was still rubbing my thigh and slowly, very slowly moving closer to the apex of my thighs. While his left hand was just below my left breast "can I?" was all he asked and with a very sexy voice, I felt like I would cum from just hearing him talk.

"yea...keep…going" I put my left hand over his and moved it up until I was fully over my breast, he undid the little knot at the back of my 'bra' and the small piece of cloth fell off. I moved my hand to grab his wrist for support, because my legs felt like jelly. He was still kissing up my neck sucking and licking and getting closer to my lips. He rolled the tight peck of my nipple in his fingers and I grabbed his wrist tighter and bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

**AU ok I think that's enough sorry for the cliff-hanger…oh wait no I'm not *evil laugh* lol hope you guys like it keep reading cause I go into details btw and leave a review of what you think. Alright well ya that's it byee**


	5. chapter 5

**Ok this isn't a chapter sorry I will update tmr but I would like to say thank you to some people for favoriting my story and putting a review. Thanks**

Loveisanopenfridge

sparkles022811

Maximus Potter

Stormy Cloudz

SuizzleSohanSuhakSoizzle

Elsabear

OfficialMariaK

Thanks so much guys you all rock


	6. Chapter 6

**hi hope you like this plz review or whatever hehe :) have fun with this chapter ;)**

**Continuation from last chapter:**

Elsa P.O.V

Jack was behind me with his right hand moving closer to my crotch, which was growing wetter with each move of his hand. he untied the knot at my back and neck holding my bra, keeping my large breasts up. he threw away my bra close to my other clothes. His left hand was teasing my left nipple in his rough hands. Making them more sensitive. My other breast felt cold and lonely so I used my other hand and was teasing my own nipple.

All I could do was moan and feel. Jacks cold lips moving across my jaw and down my neck, with his right hand rubbing the top of my stomach and moving closer to my clit. His left hand was pinching my nipple putting in a slice of pain, but that made it feel all the more better. He ripped off my thong and I gasped at the cool air that swept past my clit. His cool hand moved down to my clit and stated rubbing. I almost fell over because the sensations were too much. I could feel his very large and very hard erection on my back, and just imagine what it would feel like to have something that big inside me. Stretching and filling me.

I could feel myself flooding with juices, he found my sensitive nub and rubbed and flicked it, while my moans filled the quiet. He quickly turned me around and kissed me like his life depended on it.

It started as strong and rushed but eased into a more passionate, and loving kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I gladly accepted. Our tongues danced and fucked each other in my mouth. He swallowed all my moans. His hand moved back down to my clit getting a better angel to touch me.

I again felt his cool finger rub my sensitive bud but this time he moved his fingers inside and I almost screamed of the instant penetration with his fingers. with his right hand fingering me, his left was gently holding my cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing my face. it was such a loving thing to do, it shows this isn't just lust, and desire, it's more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my needy nipples against his shirt, my nipples screaming in sensitive pleasure. He then moved his hand from my cheek and was now using his hand to pinch and roll my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He stopped the kiss and moved to my breast and sucked the one his fingers weren't on, into his mouth. I was rubbing his scalp with my hands, running my cold hands through his white blonde hair.

With now two fingers probing me hard and fast, and his hot mouth on my nipple with his cold hand on the other, I felt something rise inside of me. then he hit a spot inside of me with his fingers that immediately gave me shock of pleasure, he noticed how I reacted and started rubbing there, harder and faster. he bit and sucked my nipples harder, until it was almost painful, but extremely pleasurable. I felt that rising feeling to come faster. It was building and building until it came like an explosion, I screamed and gripped his shoulders for support. He continued to prolong this climax by continuing to finger me, suck and bite my nipples, and pinch the other. It was a like I was on a plateau of pleasure, and I still wanted more.

He pulled his now very wet fingers from me, I instantly felt sad at the loss of something in there, and he took his mouth away from my nipples. They got harder when the cool air hit them and I shivered, mostly from that amazing orgasm.

"how was that?" he asked me and I could feel his breath on my face and all I could was kiss him

He stopped the kiss and laughed a little, "I'll take that's a good sign, come on lets get going I wanna show you some other things here" he said as he was just about to walk away I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"No you're going to stay here and fuck me" I said with lust and power put behind me voice, I could also see he still had that enormous erection. I kissed him hard, before he could answer, and grabbed his dick through his pants. I opened my eyes and his face said it all, surprised, excited, and desire, and all this for me.

I stopped the kiss, my eyes filled with lust and right now I felt like a predator, I wanted to ponce and rip his clothes off. Right now I want him to feel pleasure; I want it to be from me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his body and I kneeled down planting kisses along his abs and feeling them as he drew in a breath, his stomach getting stiff. I reached his pants and took the waistband and slowly pulled them down. I looked up and smiled. His pants came down easily and me already naked getting hotter by the second. Even though I had just come a few minutes ago I still wanted more. He stepped out of his pants and I moved back up to his boxers, there was a wet spot at the end of his long shaft underneath his boxers. I grabbed the waist band and pulled it down over his cock and he stepped out of them and I threw them away.

I looked up from my kneeling position at his feet and his cock was amazing, large and full. A drop of pre-cum at the end of it. I honestly just stared at his magnificent, engorged, perfect cock.

"Do you like what you see" jack said with such confidence I didn't think he could have a bigger ego. I think he lost some pride when I didn't show up but its back again

"oh ya I love what I see" I said with a sexy voice, his eyes flared with desire.

I moved my way up his strong legs oh so slowly so he would have to wait for me. I finally reached his cock and wrapped my small hands around it. My fingers didn't even touch that's how large it was. I was even wetter just thinking about it inside me.

I licked the spot of pre-cum of his throbbing member. Then I licked the underside of his cock and I heard him groan, I looked up and could tell he liked it, a lot. I started rubbing his cock with my hands while I put my mouth around the head. I couldn't help but feel and flood with liquid at my center. I stopped rubbing with one hand and started to rub my own clit. I took my hand from my soaking clit and switched it with my other hand stroking him, using my own juices to lubricate his cock. I was sucking so hard my cheeks hollowed, and I tried to put his whole length in my mouth but it hit the back of my throat. His hands were in my now loose hair and he was slowly fucking my mouth while I sucked and licked his hard shaft.

I looked up and saw he was restraining from fucking my mouth and possibly hurting me. That warmed my heart and it was beating so fast I thought it would burst. It may seem like it's only doing that because of everything were doing but it was beating from all the emotions I had for jack. I just something deep for him, an instant connection. In my years I have only seen true love, a handful of times. I feel as though that is what I feel for jack but a hell of times stronger.

As I was sucking his cock and rubbing it quite fast he abruptly pulled out. I was surprised and I kinda held the position of my mouth open wide and my hands in cylinder form. He then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up from my knees and kissed me.

I was engulfed in the kiss, I could taste of juices together, it was like an aphrodisiac to me, making me want more. I didn't even notice him pick me up and my legs wrap around his waist. I fell back and bounced on something soft, the bed. He was then on top of me and continued the kiss while his hands moved up and down my body.

He once again had one hand on my nipple and the other in my clit. But he seemed to be testing if I was wet enough. And I sure as hell was. I could feel his powerful erection at my entrance. He trailed kisses down my jaw and whispered in my ear "can I enter?" with true, genuine, care and love there. He didn't just want himself to feel good but me as well, I could tell he cared for me and wanted us both to be happy.

"yes please" I said back to him and he kisses my cheek as he thrust into me. I yelled in pain and ecstasy. But the pain soon residing and I no longer felt anything but his powerful cock inside me, slightly cool from his body temperature. It made me even wetter than I was, making it easier for him to glide in and out of me.

He face was still by my ear and he was moaning from the feeling of being inside me. I decided to nibble on his ear and kiss his neck and jaw. Feeling the cool skin under my lips and close to my cheek. He then pulled almost all the way out of me and slid back in with agonizingly slowness. I tried to push my hips towards him, but when I did he would back away more, so I gave up and let him torture me in the worst way possible. i could feel myself slowly being filled, stretched to fit his powerful length. my hands are on his back and i could feel him tense, and his muscles get tight. It seemed as though he was trying not to fuck me with all his might, I was confused why he was doing this.

I then realized he was punishing me for not showing up and falling asleep. I then bit his ear hard but not enough to break the skin and he thrust back into me with such force I almost came then. But he pulled out just as soon as he was in.

"I'm trying to punish you, snowflake, stop making it hard for me" he said in a joking tone, he put his face in front of mine and kissed me while slowly pushing in and out of me. I wanted him to do it fast but I had to let him punish me or I would get nothing. He was moving so slowly, I could myself getting tight from not having jack inside of me. I was biting my lip and closing my eyes, jack was sucking and pinching my nipples again, with his hips moving with such slowness. I have really underestimated Jack's control, he is a not a man to be trifled with.

I then got an idea. I moved my hands to his back and scratching them down his broad back. I could feel his muscles tense and clutch at my touch. I wrapped my legs tighter against him and grabbed tight on his back and flipped us. So I was on top, riding him. He smiled and grabbed both my breast and started rubbing the nipples and kneading them. He seemed glad I took control, like he wanted me to take control and give us both pleasure.

I started riding him in a slow rhythm, to get the hang of it. I've never done this, actually I was a virgin so, ya. I looked straight into his eyes, those deep aqua blue that captured me in a trance of love and passion. he has on a smug smirk, and me still biting my lip, my face is hot and red, and my eyes staring into his. He took this distraction of mine to thrust upward and him accidentally hitting my G-spot. Actually probably not accidentally. I moan in pleasure, and he chuckles in triumph, of making me squirm. I'm pretty sure this was becoming a contest, and I was going win.

I got the right rhythm and ride him harder and faster, making his face curl into him holding back and trying to last longer. I knew my next orgasm was coming, I could feel it building and building inside of me. I made sure he never got the chance to thrust upward again, but I failed. He looked at me with those eyes and i couldn't help but stare back, falling under his spell. He took that as a chance to flip us and he was on top again. I immediately wrapped my legs around him again. his hands were resting on either side of my head. I started teasing his nipples with my free hands, pinching and rolling them, like he did mine. He started pumping me fast and hard. And also hitting my G-spot. After a few more hard thrusts he found it at the most pleasurable spot and began fucking me right there and in a few thrusts and more moans, I came harder than I could ever think possible, I screamed and clamped down on his cock with suck force he came too. Both of us climaxing and jack still pumping hard and fast.

After we both finished he was sweating and so was I, but the sweat turned to ice fast and didn't last long. He then collapsed in the covers and pulled me with him cuddling me close to his broad chest. His cool skin cooling me off and then causing me to snuggle closer, cause I like the cold better than the heat.

"That was amazing, you are amazing Elsa. I feel guilty I was mad at you earlier" he said with an apologetic tone.

"its fine but I should be the one feeling guilty I was *yawn* the one to fall asleep. *yawn* I'm sorry and your pretty amazing yourself." I said as I got more tired with each word.

"go to sleep now snowflake, I'll be here when you wake up" he said stroking my head and kissing my forehead

"Ok you better be or I will punish you" he chuckled and I fell asleep.

**ok I know I haven't updated in a while till this one I'm sorry I had lost a little motivation I'm sorry I'm sorry but hoped you liked this chapter****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack P.O.V he's thinking this while half asleep

I woke up a little from the sun shining through the window, it was much too early to get up and I peeked down and saw elsa was still sleep and half way on my chest while I hugged her. He breast felt so soft and plump on my chest and her nipples were so cute, a pale pink peck that I loved to suck. I blocked the window with some ice making it dimly lit with the sun through the ice. I looked down one more time. She looked so blissful in her sleep, probably from last night. I closed my eyes thinking about it.

I had the best night ever with Elsa. I wasn't planning on going all the way, just going on a date. Then I saw he half naked and I couldn't hold back, when I made her come I thought well she should be good now. Considering she is a virgin and hasn't had any sexual pleasure for over 300 years. I found out she was virgin when I entered her, i also saw a wince of pain on her face but it was gone in seconds.

She was so wet and hot against my cool fingers. She was tight to and even though I wanted to fuck her senseless, into that hot wet channel she has. I knew I couldn't, I just wanted to make her come and leave and I almost achieved that but she pulled me back and she was not the girl I knew, she was better. I also had no idea she gave such great blowjobs too.

Her hot mouth sucking and licking my cock and her tiny hands rubbing me. And I can't believe she was so into it she started fingering herself and she used her own juices on my cock. I was blown away, this girl is amazing and I plan to keep her to.

But her mouth, that perfect mouth, which was perfect for kissing, around my cock sucking. Her cheeks hollowed out and I saw my cock disappear into her mouth getting slick with her sweet nectar from her sex and her mouth.

I can almost feel it those hickies down my stomach she gave me, still warm and making me even harder as i kept thinking about Elsa. I was so glad she was sleeping right now because I don't how she would have reacted.

Then I felt the same sensation on my cock right now. I open my eyes and notice Elsa isn't in my arms and I looked down. There she is licking my cock like a lollipop. I stare at her with my mouth open and then she gives my cock a long lick, I also notice my cock is quite wet already. I notice one of her hands between her legs rubbing herself and switching hands so my cock is covered with her liquids.

She looks up and notices im awake, she stops licking me and smiles. "just thought I was have some fun, before you woke up" and she continues licking. She then puts the head in her mouth and move her tongue across it, swirling and rolling on my, now extremely hard cock.

She kept at it for a while, sucking very hard and massaging my balls. I was just about to explode so I grabbed up under arms and pull her up on top of me. And I kiss her hard, those perfect lips so soft and cool against mine.

I then push her down on the other side of me and I roll on top of her. I trail little kisses and hickies down her body, and leaving her nipples hard and wet. Her moans only drive me to do more, to make her feel more. I get to her soft flesh between her legs, already wet and wanting. I nestle my head between her legs and I look up into those gorgeous pale blue eyes and she had a confused and lustful face.

"w-what are you d-doing?" she asked in a quiet and nervous voice, but I could see in her eyes she wants me to do what I'm going to do. I give her my sexy smile and blow some cool air on her clit. Using my powers to make it colder, she shivered and moaned. I then reach my tongue out and give a quick lick, she gasps. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled them open for me to see her better.

She's now wide open and in front of my face and soaking wet. Her pussy is twitching to be licked; I use my powers and blow again but this time real close to her sensitive bud. She lets out a long moan and my pride goes up even higher and my cock.

I took one of my arms, unwrapped it from her leg, and moved it close to my face, still keeping her wide open. I then made a little ice cube in my fingers. I started licking her and she was twitching, gasping and moaning from pleasure. I then put the ice cube into her pussy, slowly fingering her tight channel while still sucking her with my cold breath. She sat up immediately breathing hard and moaning, trying to hold back her screams.

Her hands come down on my head and she's running her hands through my white blonde hair. I fill her with more ice cubes and making them so they wouldn't melt from her hot wet channel. I use my fingers and stick them inside; I moved the ice cubes around inside her. I put frost on her inner walls, she screamed at the pleasurable coldness. I keep doing that. Moving the ice cubes around her, and frosting her wet, hot pussy. I make an ice dildo, not as big as me though, and probe her with it; it won't melt so I can keep using it. I can feel the ice cubes in her and push past them, fucking her good with the ice cock. I do all this while still licking, sucking and blowing in her clit. I put the whole ice cock inside her, making it a little shorter and I watched it be sucking into her and disappearing. I look up from sucking and licking her clit and she's biting her lip almost making it bleed, her face is as red as her lips, and holding in her loud moans.

I move up from her pussy leaving the never melting, ice cold ice cubes, and the dildo inside her. I sit up, lifting her, putting her in my lap, her ass rubbing against my cock. I look at her, with her eyes closed her face red and her lip thoroughly bitten. I move some hair from her face and she opens her eyes.

"What...about…the…ice things…there…still in…there" she says with such effort it warms my heart.

"I think I'll leave them in there, and don't worry they won't melt." I turn the ice dildo into more tiny ice cubes and she moans, but I know she missing having something large inside her. I move in front of her face and wink.

"no. take…them, out… it's too…much…there so…cold..ahh" she places her hands on my shoulders for support. I have my hands on her waist letting my perfect creation (the ice cubes) do their job. I kiss her lightly on the cheek, sort of like a sign to let her know I'm going put it in now.

I lift her small waist and hover her over my cock. I let the head just rub against her clit; I made sure the ice cubes were big enough so they wouldn't fall out either. I start to probe her with my shaft, just putting in the head and slowly move her down.

"Please…please more, ahhh…please" she pleads with her large beautiful eyes. I take mercy on her and slam her down on my cock, she screams in pleasure. I could feel the ice cubes in there as well, and they were cold, oops. I slowly move her hips on my cock; it seems she had no energy left to do so.

I then pick her up once more almost all the way out, she whimpers at the sudden lose. I then impale her again with suck force she comes almost instantly afterwards. She clamps down on my cock and the ice moving against me even more, and then I came too. Spurting my seed into her at such force I can feel it hit the top.

She then collapse on me, he head resting on my shoulder breathing heavily. Im also breathing heavily but she's so light I can easily hold her weight.

I then carry her, bridal style, over to the shower, and yes I have working water and bathrooms. It took a while but I got it. I turn the water to cold because I figured she would like that better. Elsa shivered but relaxed in my arms smiling and cracking her eyes open a little.

"Hi" she said the cute, little voice she has left.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I was genuinely concerned considering we just had sex and last night too.

"Oh I'm great, and thanks for putting the water to cold I like that better"

"you're welcome snowflake, how about I give you a tour of the castle after we wash up. She nods and closes her eyes again exhausted. She was still awake but she needs to relax. I made a stool, and I sit down, in my enormous shower, with Elsa sideways on my lap (she's NOT straddling him). I wash both of us focusing on Elsa more. I wash her hair and her body, not doing anything sexual, yet. I wash her hair and then I wash myself the best I could with Elsa on my lap.

We then get out and I put her on the ice counter and pat her dry, her laughing and smiling when I tickled her. I wrapped the towel around her and one around myself, and then I carried elsa back to the room. I laid us down on the bed and held her close.

"do you think you have the energy to walk around or do you want me to carry you?" I ask kissing her forehead. She opens her eyes, smiles and looks me in the eyes.

"I think I'll walk, you carry me so much with your cock poking me ill want to do some more naughty things" she winks. I didn't even notice I was hard, I was so focused on Elsa and how she was feeling.

"Sorry I didn't even notice" I said blushing

"its fine, I take it as a compliment" she winked and got up. She grabbed her thong, put them on and her hoodie, leaving her beasts to hang in her sweater; this is going to be a long day. (AU: he puts on a pair of ice pants and shirt, shirt light blue and pants dark blue)

Pitch P.O.V

(ok he has already gone seen the wizard and killed him, heather is still alive but she's in her cell,)

Oh god elsa and jack being a couple, this is going to be easier than I thought, with the powers I stole from the wizard, and all the fear heather has ill be so powerful, even many can't find anybody to defeat.

"you hear that old friend, you will rue the day you even made Elsa! *evil laugh*" I go back into my cave, a pathetic excuse for a layer. Ugh when I take jacks power I will have the best castle there is and there will be eternal darkness and fear to feast on.

I thought I should check on them to see how close they have gotten, I sneak in the shadows and see them having sex. Oh lord im never going to get that out of my head. Elsa's perky breasts bouncing and her load moans, with her lustful face. Honestly she's not that bad, quite beautiful and quite the whore it seems. I have an idea, and one that will make her cower in fear and give me a good time too.

I leave and go back to my cave. I grabbed some humans along the way, and started practicing my new power on them. Listening to their screams just makes my day, so I spent the rest of it torturing these pathetic things.

Elsa P.O.V

Jack gave me a tour of the beautiful ice castle, but I didn't pay attention much. All I could do was stare at his lovely face. His perfect hair, in a messy but stylish way, his deep blue eyes, and his lips. Those lips were perfect. I keep blushing from thinking about what he did to my pussy. Its still buzzing with sensations, which is why I'm flying because if I walk I will feel too much and might just come right here. It was also cold in there too, and I could feel cold things moving inside me.

OH SHIT!, he forgot to take out the ice cubes, and now that I remembered them i could feel them all the more. I could hear jack talking and guiding me around the castle but I could only feel the very cold, and oh so good ice cubes. I bumped into something and fell on the ground. The ice cubes moved and I moaned.

"Elsa are you ok, you face Is flushed." He said while helping me up.

"oh I'm fine just a little tired is all please let's keep going" I said motioning for us to go forward. I took a step and it felt so good, having the cold, little cubes inside my pussy. I had to bit my lip from making any noise. I tried walking but couldn't or I would cum anytime soon. I tired to fly but the wind couldn't reach here so I was forced to walk. If I asked jack to carry me he would be able to tell, even though I love the sex I want to get to know him.

He was telling me a story of something about freezing the kingdom or something, I don't know. I wasn't listening so I didn't know where the bathroom was, and I couldn't ask or he would know I wasn't listening.

He was slightly ahead of me looking at his hands and making little snowflakes. I then thought about what his hands would do to me and how he put the large piece of ice inside me. It was large but not as big as jack, and it was cooler than him, but it was still good. I could feel my body getting hot again, and my face is as red as a tomato. I wanted to move my hips more to feel the ice more, but I couldn't. My nipples were getting hard and I wanted jacks cool fingers and hot mouth on them.

I couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed, on the floor of the main hall. Jack rushed back to me asking what's wrong but I couldn't answer I was too engulfed in pleasure. I guess he really forget about the ice cubes.

"jack, the…ice" was all I could get, I wanted to tell him to fuck me hard and get the damned ice out of me, but that was all I could squeak out.

He still had the confused expression. Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. "jack…the ice…cubes"

He finally realized what was wrong and he had smug look on his magnificent face. "im sorry elsa let me help you with that" he said and winked. He stripped me, sat my on a table he just made and ate me out again. He did that thing where he frosted my inner walls, and I came hard. So hard I could feel my liquids running down my leg. I was so embarrassed. He just smiled and picked me up and pushed me against the wall, with my ass facing him and my hands splayed on the wall, he then entered me in one swift movement and fucked me hard. So hard when he thrust up his balls slapped against me. We both came at the same time, me once again feeling my juices running down my leg, even with his large cock still inside me. Then he cleaned me up he took out the ice cubes, by the way It took a while because they were hard to grab. I felt his finger dig inside me, and once he got the last one out, there were 11 of them, he was also hard again and we had sex again but on a table he made. We went to the floor and cleaned up.

"Are you hungry I'm guessing you haven't eaten since yesterday, and with all the activates we were doing." Jack said blushing a little.

"yes im starved, now where is the kitchen"

"we were just there, weren't you paying attention" jack asked kinda shocked

"no I wasn't I had 11 ice cubes moving inside me you dink, now come on~ im hungry" I whined carrying the "o" in "on"

He led us to the kitchen, and we had some chocolate and milk. "You know we haven't finished our 21 questions game." I told jack with a gleam in my eye.

Ok guys do you want me to do more stuff on Andrew and kristine or not I mostly wanna focus on jack and Elsa feelings and actions so ya plz review also spry for typos its 12:54 am and I'm sure you guys are smart enough to read past it lol and if you want less smut I can do less, and this is rated M so ya if you want less then say so. and in the later chapters I will focus more on their FEELINGS and pitch's plan and stuff


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if went a little too heavy on the sexual things. I personally think there is mostly teens here and that they can handle what I'm writing and I will ease up because I want jack and Elsa to have actual feeling and everything. I will do more on Andrew and Kristine, but once again I think the people, on this website can handle the sexual stuff and its rated M so you should know what you're reading, plz don't stop reading If you find there's too much smut Im going to ease up on it.**

Elsa P.O.V

"ok so I believe it was my turn to ask you a question" I said shoving a large piece of chocolate in my mouth. I pretty sure I had chocolate everywhere on my face, im a messy eater. That's what Jamie says and she's always getting a cloth to clean my face with. That reminds me i have to go see her soon.

He laughed and said "ok then ask away, and by the way you have chocolate…everywhere" gesturing all over my face.

"oh I know, ok so where did you get your powers?"

"Born with them. Don't know how or why" he answered grabbing even more chocolate; man this guy has a major sweet tooth. "ok my turn, favourite food?"

"well actually I don't need food being immortal , but my favourite is tacos, the spicier the better."

"wait, you don't NEED to eat?" he asked

"no I'm immortal, can't be killed, actually I'm more like a spirit, and last time I checked they don't eat" I said with a happy tone.

"hmm interesting. Your turn" he said stuffing chocolate and milk in his mouth.

"ok do you dye your hair?"

"no its natural, how do your powers work?"

"well see unlike you I can't concentrate my powers in my hands or feet, if I try to use them without my staff, they can build up and explode, hurting me and everybody around, so I channel my powers into my staff, wait where is my staff. You still haven't given it back." I got angry remembering he took my staff and didn't give it back yet.

"ok ok, I'll, go get it," he got up, and about a minute later he came back with my staff. I rushed over grabbed kissed it hugged it and held onto it with a death grip. "im really sorry for taking it, I just couldn't let you leave, I really like you elsa." He blushed, how cute, I just want to cuddle him all day long.

"its ok, I understand, and I wouldn't have left. Trust me I would have come back' I admitted.

"you would, why?"

I blushed, I didn't want to say, 'to see you', well considering all the things we did. It's safe to say we like each other. "well I would have wanted to see you" I blushed even more.

"Really, well just to let you know, I knew you were spying on me the time I found your staff. I could actually see you hovering below the balcony, in my mirror it show the balcony. Also I purposely striped like that for you, I could see you face blush like it is now"

He did that for me, oh my god. I was blushing really bad right now. And he could see me, oh lord I need to work on my stealth skills.

Then I remembered him half naked, then fully naked. Then us having sex, him fucking me on the wall earlier, and the table. Oh lord I'm going to heat stroke or something from blushing so much, I feel really hot right now.

"well thank you for that, now changing the subject, its my turn to ask you something let me think" I said turning away so jack wouldn't see me blush so much. Ah I got one "do you like being king?" I asked turning to face him now that I'm not blushing as much.

"yes I quite enjoy it, being rich, and having everything, well almost everything. I didn't have you. But I have a lot of responsibilities and meeting to go to. I also have many marriage offers from princesses around the world." He said scratching the back of his head

Then it hit me. We could never be together. Why didn't I think of it before? I'm immortal for god's sake, and he's a king he can't be with someone some dead spirit, people don't even know about. and even if jack tried to make people believe he would be called crazy and forced from his king position and probably be put in a mental hospital. I can never be with him, he's going to die someday, and I'm not. i also can't give him kids, that's what most humans want after they fall in love, and because he's a king he needs to have an heir.

I know jack is talking but I'm just too confused at the moment. What if jack knows this and I'm just a fling, I'm just convenient for him. Someone he can do and then just kick me to the curb, once he's done with me. I mean I love him to much to ever forget. What, oh my god I love him, I love jack. How will I ever take him just kicking me to the curb?

I start crying and jack stops talking."elsa are you ok, why are you crying. Did I say something what happened?"

"oh nothing, im just emotional, and stuff." Im wiping away the tears and I then look over and I see the sign for the guardians to meet up. Dancing bright in the sky.

"elsa what are you looking at?" jack looks out the window where im looking.

"look jack I need to go, it's an emergency. Im really sorry it's the guardians." I got up real quick grabbed my staff, jack was going to say something but I spoke before he could. "goodbye jack I'll be back…" I said with a wavering voice, still trying to hold in tears.

Then I left, flying off as fast as I can, when I'm a couple miles away I start sobbing, I realize I love jack and, I know I won't be able to handle him dumping me. I love that he loves chocolate and only acts un-king like around me and his brother. I love that he has powers. How he held me close all night long. How he only looked at me with caring and loving eyes, making sure I'm happy before him. How he kisses my forehead when I'm falling asleep.

Im going to miss him so much, and I can never see him again, or I will just break down in front of him and never repair.

Pitch P.O.V

I feel something, its powerful, almost like jacks fear, but unfamiliar. It's as powerful maybe more, but different. Not fear of one self, but of something different, not something I have felt so powerful.

I follow the fear, its moving fast, all the way to the north pole. Oh this is good, it's a guardian, a guardian has fear. But not of me, I can still use this, and I think I know who it is.

I have some work to do, and I have perfected my new power, those fear horses are weak, pathetic. And this new power is strong and unwavering. I guess I get to visit my old victim, jack. if what I think has happened, then this will be all too easy. My life is going well right now, everybody will soon succumb to fear and darkness.

Jack P.O.V

Im lying in my bed eating chocolate ice cream and im thinking. Why was she crying, why did she leave. She told me it was the guardians, but I didn't see anything outside. Oh god what did I say I was talking about being king, and the good perks, the bad stuff. All the responsibilities, and meeting with the old geezers, all the marriage offers.

Oh my god, she got upset about he marriage proposals , she must think I'm getting married, or that she can't be with me. But I like her, no I love her. I love elsa. I love her smile, those red lips. Her fun, upbeat personality. How she can just make me relax, and have fun. The way she eats, and somehow gets everything on her face. How her legs tangle with mine while we sleep. How she always nuzzles my neck when we sleepy too.

But why can't we be together, I'm not marrying any of those prissy, stuck up princesses. I love Elsa, she might not be a princess but she's a queen to me. She is my snowflake a one of a kind (AU got that off the show friends really funny you should watch) she's also the only the one for me, nobody will ever fill my heart like she does.

I've already eating 6 chocolate bars, and im really tired from last night and today. Oh god she is amazing…(he fell asleep)

Elsa P.O.V

I made it to the north pole still crying, I couldn't let my friends see me like this, tooth would go crazy, bunny would panic and try to get away. While sandy would have a whole bunch of pictures above his head trying to ask what happened and what can I do. While santa would start to make toys to help me laugh. I love my friends and they love me, but they can over react sometimes.

I wipe away the tears and make sure my clothes are straight. Then I fly into the building, and see everyone with worry stricken faces, I fly over to the balcony looking onto the giant globe with all the little lights.

North looks toward me "ah jack frost hello"

"you know its elsa, jack is a boys name" I almost broke down in tears when north said jack frost, but I held it in.

I saw tooth look at me and notice how sad I am, I gave her my 'talk about It later looks'. She gave me a slight smile and a nod.

"whats wrong guys, whats happening?" I ask now very worried something has happened to the kids.

"well it seems pitch is up to something, manny told us, and I fear the worst. Why is there chocolate all over your face?" north asks, with a smile on his face.

"what, I have chocolate on my face?" I start wiping my face trying to get the chocolate off, from when I was with jack. everybody stifles a laugh and focuses on me wiping my face "sorry I was eating, and well it got messy. Please continue"

"aye mate we haven't seen him in a while but I feel like he's got something up his sleeve, and it might be a dozey" bunny said, giving me a glance. Everybody going back to seriousness.

"well where is he, do we need to attack or wait till he strikes. We can't endanger the children, or let him get too powerful." Tooth said.

"well we should find where he is, and see what he is doing, if he is causing trouble then we will stop him. But if hes not then let him be." I said to the group. Everyone gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Well mate you seem more serious than usual, are you ok?" bunny asks seeming quite concerned.

"what yes im fine, im just worried for the kids, I don't want them to get hurt" I answer.

"don't worry I don't think pitch is after the children, but us. My contacts tell me that he is first trying to get power, and then try to hurt the kids" north says

"well I know you guys are actually quite busy so maybe I should and talk to him first, and see what he is up to." I suggest

"very good, yes elsa you go and see him, but be careful, if you need help just call on the wind, and we'll hear it.

"got it north I'll head out tomorrow and do you mind trying to find his general location?" I ask using my innocent voice, and batting my eyelashes.

"of course, Elsa for my friend I'll do anything" and then north went right to work and tooth dragged me off to our rooms. We each have rooms here because we all visit frequently.

Were in tooth's room "ok what's wrong, what happened, why were you crying" she knows me so well and that's why she is my best friend

"ok so over the past couple of days, I've been in this place called arendelle. It was my last stop from checking the world of danger, so I decided to stay and have some fun. And I saw a castle and I looked in the window, and saw jack." tooth squealed and all 6 baby tooth's, I forgot they were there because they are usually trying to look at my teeth. But I guess they saw my face and also knew I was upset.

"so I well I dropped my staff he took it and somehow I ended up on a date with him" I told her all the details, the amazing sex, the even better king jack frost and how I can never be with him.

"oh sweetie, come here" she and the baby tooth's all hug me and I start crying.

"I love him so much, but I can never give him what he really wants, I could never give him children or be his queen. People can't even see me for gods sake. But I love him, I love jack so much it hurts" I cried into tooth's shoulder

"shhhh sweetie its ok, its ok" she patted my shoulder. "have you ever loved anything like you do towards jack?"

"no it honestly reaches me on a deep level, he understands me and I understands him. We almost balance each other out. It seems I can't live without him. he seems to really care for me, and put my needs before his,how he has such a sweet tooth. he can be so cute and adorable, but also sexy and charming. he fills a whole in my heart, that no one could ever fill. i know i am a guardian and i have to protect kids, but they don't fill everything inside me, i need jack. I don't understand how I lived before jack."

"sweetie, I can't tell you want to do, this is your decision, and you have to figure it out yourself. If you feel you cant be what he wants then that is what you do. But if you talk to him and see if you can be what he has been longing for, and what you also need for yourself then go to him. But after we deal with pitch because, no offense but jack can wait." She gave me a smile and I stopped crying and smiled knowing what I have to do.

I went to my bedroom, thinking about how and what I will say to jack and having amazing dreams of me and jack. i thought i saw something as i walked out of tooth's room, it flashed around the corner, maybe i imagined it. i have been kind of emotional lately.

**ok what do you think do not worry i will go on Andrew and Kristines wedding, and i am sorry about pitch i am terrible at writing evil, and jack and Elsa will end up happy :) and pitch will be dwelled on more and ya hope you liked.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack P.O.V

I woke up feeling lonely and sick, probably from all that chocolate. I quickly remembered elsa and looked over the bed. But she wasn't there and my heart sank, I now remember she left. She started crying and looked out the window, then said she had to go because of the guardians.

I look around and notice all the chocolate rappers, and how sick I feel. I guess I tried to eat away my feelings. I realized I was also in my clothes from yesterday, awesome. I swing my hand and my ice clothes come off. I didn't even bother to get more clothes on, being too lazy and sad to do anything.

I go to the bathroom to get a shower. This huge shower, last time I was here was with elsa. She was so tired from our love making. I carried her here, she just let me take care of her, and even though we didn't do anything doesn't mean I didn't admire her body. Her lush, soft skin that was cool to the touch. Her perfect breasts, pale as her skin and perfectly shaped. She wasn't very tall but she has amazing legs. He beautiful hair, covered in glistening with water. The feel of her cool skin as I was rubbing her down with soap.

I go into the shower sad and lonely, and stay in there for almost an hour, just sulking and thinking about elsa and how our life would have been.

I know shes immortal, and cant give me children or maybe even be queen, but I don't care I love her so much I just want to be with her.

She fills something that hole in my heart, she completes me. Ive never made a connection with anyone; I was even distance with my parents. The closets connections I have are with Andrew, and were not even that close. We've gotten better but we're still not like we were. Before I hurt him with my powers we were very close, maybe to close. But even though he knows everything and we're friends again, I'm not the same with him. But elsa really fills that whole in my heart and soul.

Oh shit! His wedding is tomorrow, I have to go, he must be wondering where I am and I promised to help with the decorations, they're going to be made of ice.

I run out of the shower quickly get dressed, dry my hair, pack my stuff, make sure marshmallow is ok. Run down the stairs and race to arendelle. (he wearing the same ice light blue shirt and dark blue pants)

I make some skates and skate down, making ice as i go. i dodge trees, jump over rocks and make sure I keep balanced and stay on track to Arendelle. Then just my luck it starts to snow. Its gets bad really, fast.

I've now stopped skating because I can barely see in front of me, and walk. I'm trudging through the snow, with the wind bearing at my face. I don't think this is me, it might be winter in arendelle and doesnt get cold down there, but it snows all year on the mountains. I try to stop it, but im pushed backwards from the wind. No this definitely isn't me, or is it. I have felt confused about elsa and sad. But I have my powers under control.

"jack" I heard a voice

"jack, look over here" that sounds like elsa. I get up and turn around only seeing a couple inches in front of me

"jack come over here" I walk towards the voice, but all I get is more snow

"jack you know I love you" I can hear elsa's voice I the distance, is she doing this? Why would she do this?

"you hurt me, jack" I didn't do anything to her, she said she loves me. But if she is making this storm to hurt me, maybe I did hurt her. Oh god I forced her didn't I. she must hate me, I pretty much forced her to be with me. I might as well have raped her. What have I done, I've hurt the only girl I'll ever love.

Narrators P.O.V

Jack collapses in the snow holding his head, and sobbing. He felt that he hurt Elsa and that she was angry with him. He was filled with fear and remorse. He couldn't take these feelings and his powers were going out of control and he was contributing to the storm.

Little did jack know that there was no storm, it was all in his head. On jacks way down the mountain he slipped and hit his head and now pitch is putting these thoughts in his head. Jack was actually having a nightmare and on his way with pitch to his hideout.

Elsa P.O.V

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to talk to jack, once I finish this thing with pitch. I get up and get my clothes on and do my hair, brush my teeth. Eat breakfast, and get ready to talk to pitch.

I know he seems like a bad guy but maybe he's just sad and lonely. I mean I sort of know how he feels with the lonely, but I made friends. Why can't he do that too? Maybe he needs a girlfriend; if he becomes a nicer person maybe somebody will like him.

I make my way down to north, knowing tooth is already gone and sandy is asleep. I come down to see bunny and north talking. Well whispering really. I fly up into the corner, trying not to be seen, to eavesdrop. It seems they were deep in conversation, and didn't even notice me get closer

"Hes got someone" north whispered

"Yes but who mate" bunny said back. I couldn't get a clear view and I couldn't hear them all that well, so I flew back behind them and started walking from the hallway like I was.

"Hello good morning, north, bunny. North did you find where pitch is?"

"ah yes I did, but the plan has changed, now its an attack. It seems he has captured many humans and some man he seems to have in a different cell."

"aye mate it seems he has a new power, and has been practicing on humans" bunny said

"so its now an attack, just me or are one of you coming with me" I asked, personally I would like to do this alone. So I could get it done and over with and see jack.

"Well Easter is in a couple of months so I can't I have to work, what about you north" bunny said. (AU it around December or January)

Just as north was about to answer the moon shone in and shined on us, I could hear a faint whisper on the wind. It wasn't a voice I've heard before and it seemed soothing. I just wanted to close my eyes and listen and fall asleep.

"Elsa, you must go alone, save jack" I heard the voice say, and the moon was gone. No more shining and it were back to normal. We all had shocked faces, mouths open and just standing there.

"Did you hear that voice?" I asked bunny and north.

"What voice mate, all I heard was the wind and I saw the moon shining in."

"it must be Manny, but I didn't hear him, Elsa did you hear Manny talking to you?" north asked with much shock on his face.

"Well, yes he said, I should go alone, and save, jack" wait is jack is captured. What would pitch want with jack, and how did he get him, where is he? Oh my god I hope he's ok? "Pitch has jack, I have to save him, where is pitch! North tells me and I'll go right away, ill destroy that son of a bitch"

"Whoa hold up there friends, you can't go flying in there without a plan.

I know where he is but you need a plan. So calm down and unfreeze the floor" I looked down and realized I froze the floor and some area around us.

"Ok ok but I know jack, I…spend some time with him" I know I started to blush remembering all of our times together. But I also saw bunny get a sour look on his face. I wonder why? "So what is our plan?"

"Now hold on mate, what do you mean you know this jack and you spend time with him" bunny seemed generally mad that I knew jack and I spend time with him. If he knew what I really did I imagine he would have a fit of rage.

He would do that because I know he likes me, we had a thing about 230 years ago. When I was still new and he showed me the ropes. What can I say he was hot and helpful so we hung out and everything but, because I'm an innocent girl, or I was, I knew I wanted more he couldn't give. So we broke up ad I've moved on but he hasn't.

"Look he, well he has ice powers like me, don't ask he was born with them and we hung out and had fun but I left to come here. And now I need to save him, so tell me the plan" I order and making sure not to reveal to much so bunny won't get mad.

Jack P.O.V

I woke up from the most terrible dream in the world. At first elsa said I hurt her, and I was in a huge storm with the wind gusting in all directions and the snow stinging my face, then I fly to the castle and I saw myself with her. I was hurting her, she was fighting me. She was screaming for help and trying to get away. I was standing outside of my body watching myself rip her clothes off and bruise her body.

I back handed her in the face and I cut her lip, after that she didn't fight as much. She stopped screaming and just gave up. I forced myself inside her and hurt her thoroughly, the only screams she made was not for help but in pain. I forced her to do things to me, and I was enjoying seeing her in pain, and cry for help. If she hurt me in any way I would hit her hard, or grab her hard enough to leave large bruises. Once I was done with her she was crying and weathering in pain and sadness. While I got up and grabbed her, hard, and through her out. She was left in the cold snow crying and gathering her clothes and walking away.

Then my body flew away and I fell into darkness, then I woke up. I was sweating, but I felt cold, probably because the area around me was all frozen. I was also in a cave, a dark cave, and I was lying on the ground.

I got up and walked around the cave seeing if there are any exits, each corner is black and the only light is a small lamination from the candle on the floor. If there was an exit I can't see it. Also it's quiet, too quiet, and there's black sand everywhere. Ok this is officially creepy, pitch black, and black sand everywhere.

"Hello jack"

I turn towards the sound and throw an ice flare at it, "who are you!?" pretty sure I missed. I also don't sound very intimidating. I kept my guard up in a ready position with my powers ready to attack.

"Oh jack, jack, jack. Do you know who I am? Well of course not, you were a mere child when I would visit you." Visit me? I don't remember any guy like this, well I can't see his face but I've never heard anybody like this before. Also I didn't have any visitors when I was a child; I was in my room cowering in fear of my powers. "You don't remember me, but I remember you jack, your fear was, magnificent. Very powerful and…delicious. I feed on fear jack, I can smell it. And right now I can feel your fear like a thick smoke." Whoa, these dude I creepy. "My name is pitch or the boogie man, whatever name is fine. But I prefer pitch." He stepped out of the darkness and I gasped. He was the guy from my nightmares as a child.

He had dark pale skin, he was tall and lanky. His hair was pitch black and spiked like daggers; he wore a long cloak that looked as though he made from the darkness itself. His eyes were yellow and lit up the night, his face was one only a mother could love.

"why am I here pitch, and where are we?" I'm still sure I have no intimidation in my voice and he is laughing at me now. I know I'm scared but I have to be strong and not show it. I have to get to Elsa, whatever I have done I will fix it, and I will keep her with me.

"Oh in due time I will tell you, but I'm guessing right now you're wondering where your precious Elsa is? Don't worry~ she's fine." He then showed a cloud of black sand swirling in the air; it glowed and showed a picture.

It showed Elsa tied up, naked and struggling. She was in a pitch black room with a light coming from the ceiling right down on her. She's lying on a table of swirling black sand. The ropes are also made of that sand too. I can see blood from her wrists and ankles where the ropes are keeping her down. There isn't a lot but I can see a small pool of blood start to form on the ground. Her face is bruised and cut. Her lip is cut and she has cuts all over her body, some along her breasts, her legs and her arms. There big enough to bleed and hurt, but she doesn't seem to be in pain and there doesn't seem to be a lot of blood.

The blood drained from my face, and then it filled with rage. How could this pitch guy do this to her. "What have you done!?" I screamed in rage. Throwing an ice blast his way, but once again it hit nothing.

"Oh I haven't done much" his voice was echoing across the cave so I didn't know his exact location. He had a hint of amusement in his voice and that made all the more mad. I knew I couldn't tire myself out trying to hit every spot, so I stopped and lowered my guard, only a little bit. "Don't worry jack she will live as long as you do what I say" his voice ran over me live a blanket of evil.

"What do you want then?"

"Oh I won't tell you, yet. You just have to do as I say"

"Ok, and you promise Elsa will be ok and she will not come to anymore harm"

"I give you my word, now please step into my office" he gestured toward a black portal also made of that black sand. I stepped through and everything went black.

Elsa P.O.V

Well here I am naked tied up and royally pissed. When north told me the plan he was very vague about it. He told me I had to do this alone and I will, but a little help wouldn't hurt. I mean all he said was 'ok go to his lair get captured and when you find jack escape with him and come back here' great plan north, I'm sure it will all work out perfectly *sarcasm*.

Well now I'm captured and was tortured for no good reason, but it didn't hurt much, I just had to act like it did and pretend to struggle. The cuts don't hurt because I put a layer of frost over my skin which left it numb so I didn't feel a thing. It will later but I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

Im pretty sure jack has already seen the state I'm in, I felt some magic around, only a little though, a slight tickle of it. Which shows that pitch probably showed jack me in my current state, so I put on a show but now I'm just laying here thinking how I'm going to do this.

So let's get all the information spread out, were underground in the Gobi desert in a series of caves, where there is complete darkness. But this place is bad for both of us, it's a little too hot for me to use my powers to their full potential, but pitch is much weaker than I or jack would be if we made it to the surface. Down here he is to very powerful considering jack is probably very scared for me, thinking I'm in extreme pain. Even though I'm not.

I imagine jack has power to, but because he has fear he might not be able to control very well. Also pitch might be holding my life for ransom so jack will do anything he says. So I have to find him before pitch can use his new power on him, which I still have no information about. I have seen my fair share of superhero movies, the villain always reveals his plan when he is about to kill his victim, which is me. So I can either play the victim and make him spill his guts, or I can do something different.

My other plan would work better than defying him, and these circumstances work out for me too. I could easily get out of these ropes and have pitch right where I want him.

Now I know that were 6 feet underground and if I shoot a blast powerful enough and long enough I can break through the top and make pitch very weak and defeat him in one blow. Then me and jack could escape and go to the North Pole. Perfect, now all I have to do is wait for pitch to come here and after I defeat him I go find jack and we fly outta here. Yep its perfect. Now all I have to do is wait for pitch to come here.

Pitch P.O.V.

This is amazing, I have jack, the power to kill him and take his powers and Elsa is trapped and within my grasp. She will be much use for me, and I can keep using her for many days to come. With that luscious body I can keep her around. I can always keep telling her that jacks life is on the line and I know she is in love with him so she will do whatever I want.

Another benefit is how much jacks fear is giving me power. I will all the more powerful when I take his powers and keep him alive and feed on his fear. Just like with Elsa I can keep her life on the line to make jack even more scared. Oh yes everything is coming together perfectly.

I now have jack chained up with special chains to keep him from using his powers, he is completely immobile and weak. He is unconscious so I keep feeding him nightmares, mostly about him hurting Elsa and her hating him. Love is fear, and weakness. It will never do anything for you but make you fail.

I'm glad I got rid of the other dead bodies in the room jack is in now, they were starting to smell. I used them to perfect my new power. Thanks to heather and her kingdoms wizard, I can now rip someone soul out of their body, alone with any powers that go along with it. Now the person does still live after I've taken their soul, but it seems for humans they die after a short while. For magical beings though what I do is take their power only, for humans the only thing to grab is their soul, but for magical beings I can either grab their soul or their power. I took the wizards power and he was alive until I killed him of course, but he was as healthy as a horse. Now I can just take jacks powers and keep him alive and make him watch as I rape, and hurt his beloved Elsa. Now it times to wake him up.

Jack P.O.V

I woke up from a tsunami of terrible dreams, mostly Elsa being raped, tortured, and hating me. I couldn't stop any of it, and I just had to watch as she was constantly being brutally hurt time after time.

I'm so glad I was woken from that terrible slumber, but I woke to another terrible reality. One where Elsa is captured and so is I apparently. It seems I'm in chains and hanging in a very uncomfortable position. I know I have to get out of these and save Elsa, she needs me.

I try freezing the chains but I can't, I try to get a little frost on my fingers but, nothing is happening. What is wrong with me, I have control over my powers and when I didn't I could still use them.

What the fuck is going on, now I'm getting pissed. I'm not scared of this crazy mother fucker, I'm livid at him. He hurt elsa and now I'm going to hurt him.

"Oh hello jack, it seems your awake now" pitch said as he emerged from the shadow in front of me. "That's great, I was getting inpatient. I also have something to show you, and trust me you will like it" the wall in front of me, about 10 feet, twisted and wrenched and became glass. I saw Elsa on the other side and she turned her head to look at me, but she didn't seem to be looking at me but through me. Like she can't see me, she is just looking at the wall. I now realize it's a two way mirror, where I can see her but she can't see me.

Pitch then disappears and reappears into the other room; Elsa didn't seem surprized at all. She started talking but I couldn't hear. She didn't show any fear and she seemed confidant, from her facial expressions. It seems like she knows him, and she's smiling. I've seen that smile, it's the smile she gave me when before she, well sucked my cock. Why is she giving that monster that smile!? What is he to her!?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys I'm super sorry about not updating so much. i will, and i mean it, i PROMISE i will update quicker. and if you got any opinions just tell meh, i would all comments. ya so have fun reading :)**

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

I was just lying in my table in this uncomfortable position. My hands were tied above me on each right and left hand side of the table of pitch's black sand, which also seemed different. And my ankles were tied and the bottom right and left hand corners of the table, leaving me wide open for the looking and left my arms in a very uncomfortable way. (AU: she's tied in an X formation on the table) my breasts were just kind of there, on my chest, waiting. I wasn't cold because, well I'm a winter spirit, I live in the cold.

I then notice something, a pang of magic. Bigger than last time and I felt as though someone is watching me. I turn my head and see the wall, but I know it's more than that. I see a sparkle but just a flash, a small one. And know something is there. Then pitch shows up, yay. Well this will give me my chance to get information.

"Hello pitch" I say in a sultry voice. "I love your caves here, a great spot and very secretive, perfect for the boogie man." That part I couldn't hold back my sarcasm. But pitch didn't seem to mind

"Ah Elsa always a good sight to see" pitch said eyeing my breasts and crotch, I wanted to hurl. But I know I had to do this to get away. So while he was still 'admiring' me I moved my hips a little, my breasts also moved rolling on my chest and i gave him my sexy smile. That pretty much said 'come fuck me'. I know jack can see me, because of that magic I felt, I know he is seeing me somehow. Even though I hated doing this, I had to.

I then could the shift in pitch's eyes; I could see them go from cold to lustful and hungry, and not the kind of hunger for food. I note that as a good sigh, he wants me and I now I have the upper hand.

"So what brings you here pitch, to my humble abode" I gestured with my head to the cave walls around me.

"Well I thought I would stop by and have a look" pitch giving a quick nod toward my body, his eyes still full of lust.

"Come now Pitch, we both knows you came for more" I aid while moving my hips up a little higher. "So what is your deal anyway, taking humans and adult humans at that, and hiding here? What are your plans?" I said in the sexist voice I could muster up.

"Well because I like you so very much right now I could easily spare a few minutes of my plans with you. As you know I hate you guardians, but you seem to be warming up to me, I see you in a whole new light" he said walking around me and eyeing every bit of flesh he could see. Which was almost everything, I felt disgusted and wanted to scream and bash this guy's head in. no one has ever seen me naked other than jack, how he touches me with such gentle fingers and a caring intent. But he knows when I like it hard and rough. I feel that he knows my body better than I do, every place to touch to make my heart race, my face flush and my pussy flooding with wetness. How he bites down on my nipple then suck and lick it, how he uses his tongue on my clit, lapping at my sensitive bud and his fingers plunging inside of me. Hitting every spot just right to make me squirm and scream in pleasure. It was as if he had a secret code to my body, the right numbers and combination, to unlock all her feelings and sensations. Her heart didn't just beat for him, it lunged at him. She couldn't control it if she wanted to.

I could myself blush at the memories and the feelings of jacks cool hands on my body. I knew this was good and bad, good because pitch now thought I was blushing from his intense stare and I could get more out of him. Bad, because I knew jack was watching somehow from the wall to my right and I didn't want him to hate me and him jumping to conclusions. But I know I have to save him and I can explain everything after so I have to keep up my act or things will end badly, very badly.

"Then please grace me with knowing your devious plans" I said 'plans' with a huff and a slight hint of a moan. I could start to see an erection from pitch's cloak, and now, I know for sure, I've got him.

"Well my sweet, winter spirit" he said as he rubbed the back of his hand on my cheek, I had to act like it affected me but it didn't and I honestly hated every second of it. "I've acquired a new ability, and I plan to use it on your sweet jack" I almost showed the shock on my face, because I had no idea he was aiming for jack. Then I put the pieces together. It makes sense, he was practicing on the humans, and maybe trying to perfect his new ability and I feel like he has. "Once I have his power the whole world will cower in fear and me being the new ruler" he said turning around, his back to me and clenching his fists almost forgetting I was here. It seemed he felt his plan was full proof, him now have captured me and jack, and the guardians not coming to save me.

He then turned back around and slammed his palms on the table, his eyes giving my body a full look over, he glided his finger from my collar bone down between my breasts, over my stomach and stops close to my crotch. I bit my lip and closed my eyes; trying to act like it felt amazing and I wanted more. Which I don't. I felt as though he was violating my body, by just touching me.

"I know you have become quite the whore with jack, how sluty and loud you can be in bed" he said with obvious lust in his voice, I wanted to puke at the thought of pitch spying on my personal time with jack. I felt a rising disgust surge through me. I could his darkness even through his words. I had to try my hardest not to gag at his touch.

I felt a twinge of pain on my stomach; it was only a sting, like a hangnail. But I now noticed that cuts all over my body were starting to hurt and bleed much more than they should. I might be immortal but that doesn't mean I can't bleed. I just heal very fast, and regenerate my body, if say a got limp cut off. If I could find the limp and freeze it to where it's supposed to be it will reattach itself,

But yes my body is getting feeling back now, earlier I didn't feel pitch's touch so much but now I can feel the pad of his dark fingers and he was so close I could feel his body heat. His fingers lingered on the area above my crotch. I wanted to thrash around, get his grimy hands off me and kick him square in the nuts.

But alas because of my plan I have to feel as though I like his filthy hands on my body. So I closed my eyes and turned my head, and let out a sigh, a sexy sign, making him think I was really hot from his touch. But in my head I imagined jack laying me down on the bed, touching and feeling me as though he wanted every inch of me memorized.

"Now, because you seem to be in such pain, I'm going to give you a little treat." Pitch moved his whole palm up my body and tightly squeezing my breast. "OH and as a special surprise I'll let you watch your precious jack, die by my hands." I could feel his sharp nails digging into the stinging skin of my breast. It wouldn't have hurt as much if my whole body didn't feel like a giant paper cut. I'm cut so much that everywhere on my body it feels like a sharp sting. Now I'm a little worried, I have no idea what pitch is going to do and m body feels like is beginning to get a lot of feeling back and that includes all the pain.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

This bastard is hurting my Elsa. I can hear and see everything, but I know Elsa can't see me. I know this can't be true because Elsa would never be with a man like him. I know I'm in denial but I have to trust her. I know I have to, but she is making it so damn hard acting like she wants that fucking walnut.

Before I could get any madder, I saw her bleed a little more when that bastard grabbed her breast, the cuts started to bleed more. I saw her wince in pain, and I literally saw red. Somehow she kept from feeling her wounds but I guess its wearing off and i know she could die from blood loss with that many gashes on her body. I have to get out of these chains and save her.

"FUCK!" I yelled, these chains are keeping my hands above my head and my feet have shackles around them. Somehow they are keeping me from using my powers. I can't even god damn blow a cool breath, and my wrists are starting to hurt like a bitch.

* * *

Pitch P.O.V

Oh god this little whore is fucking amazing. I never realized what great tits she has and her flat stomach, with those long legs. And right now she is getting hot and wet. I guess having those times with jack, has made her body….more suitable. I can already see her pink nipples become little hard pecks, and her clit is glistening. My dick is becoming hard already, I guess I could have time to enjoy her before I kill jack. It would be nice to have her as a pet. It would be quite easy, telling her jacks life is on the line if she doesn't do what I say. He will die in a mere couple of days once I take his powers.

Just thinking about all the things I'm going to do to this little slut is making me dick even harder. Her breast is soft and warm, and I dig my nails into it, causing a few nicks that start to bleed. I hear jack yell 'fuck' knowing he can see all this is making this all the more sweeter.

With jack in chains charmed to make his powers obsolete, and Elsa in my grasp, literally, I'm kneading her breast but causing the nicks to bleed more. I also put Elsa in the same chains so she can't use her powers. I can see the lust in her eyes but also pain, my two favorite things. I switch to the other breast and do the same, but a little harder and digging into the already bleeding wounds. I use my other hand and run in gentle down her leg, feeling the smooth, un-scarred skin, too bad that won't last long.

My hand reaches just above her knee, then I use my nail and run it up her leg, causing a large gash to be on her inner thigh. Stopping just before I reach her soft pink lips. I can see her face trying to hide the pain, all that does is fuel my need to make her hurt and wish she were left for dead.

I dig my index finger into the top of the gash where my hand stopped, and use my thumb to rub her needy little clit. Her face shows the contents of pain and pleasure. I move my thumb faster and press harder, while I move my index finger, and move it inside her. I start slowly, and then go faster. While I ravish her with my eyes. Her eyes are closed and her face is flushed.

I still have my hand kneading her breast but I got so engrossed with her clit that I forgot she needs my attention everywhere. (he does evil laugh)

**Ok hope you liked it and I'm not sorry bout that cliff hanger, I will go more into jack and stuff and if they get away unscathed. :P mwhaha. also i just found that button that forms the line thingy, ya I'm kinda slow. Also don't be afraid to talk to me i love meeting new people and you know, talking lol I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER 1 PLZ READ, MUCH MORE ABOUT JACK**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok guys hope you like worked hard and ya :)**

Elsa P.O.V

Oh god it hurts so badly, Pitch's right hand is hurting and pleasuring me so much. His thumb is rubbing me hard on my clit, while his index finger is digging into the gash he just made on my thigh. It's a mixture of pain and pleasure, I feel like I'm going to orgasm but also like I'll pass out from the pain.

His other hand is still kneading my breast, but him griping really hard so it hurts but feels good. I don't know what to do; I feel pleasure but pain and I'm so confused. I just want to cry. But I know that is what Pitch wants and I can't. I also know that I must save myself and Jack and defeat Pitch.

Oh god I can't think straight its feels too much.

* * *

Pitch P.O.V

Oh lord this little bitch is making me hard as ever. I can tell she is on the brink of orgasm but the pain keeps her at bay. I love it, making her hurt, and feel the pain I do. I start remembering all the pain I felt when I was alone, nobody even tried to help me. Those stupid guardians saying they're so nice, but did they ever try to even help me. NO THEY DIDN'T, I remember the past and I break the skin in her breast from squeezing too hard. Shit, she is starting to bleed more, I can't have her losing consciousness, and then I would have to wait, while also having this major boner.

I move all my hands away; wipe the blood off of them, because I can't have blood stains on my clothes. I get another good look at her; she's breathing hard, her breasts moving with each breath, she seems to be bleeding more than she did before. Hmmm strange, but whatever, she still capable of being my little whore.

I rip off my cloak wearing nothing but some jeans. Which are every uncomfortable, how do humans survive in these. I would consider myself pretty ripped, I work out regularly and I don't eat so I don't need to worry about calories and stupid humans things. I have dark greyish skin and no hair on my body. I have been around humans long enough that I know what they consider 'attractive'.

My cock is standing hard and ready and is irritating against the denim of my jeans.

"oh my little Elsa, are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you too much; I wouldn't want my new toy to be to beaten up when I first take her. Don't worry you'll like this, well, you will have to get to like it, or it will be torture for the rest of your worthless life. Either way, I'm fine with both, I'll make sure you feel all the pleasure and pain that you deserve." I walk over to the end of the table where her feet are at. I get a good view of her rosy little bud, I move forward the table evaporating where I walk, but staying solid where her legs are. The table disappears in a V formation between her legs and stops just half way across her ass, so I will have a good position to fuck her with.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

(AU: a few minutes before the present situation) "FUCK, LET ME OUT YOU SICK BASTARD" I yell to Pitch, who is hurting Elsa, I can't help but feel rage. I have a primal instinct to hurt him and save Elsa. All I can think about is running through that glass and ripping Pitch to shreds. But how the fuck do I get out of the chains. I can't freeze them or break them with pure strength. All I can see is red and the urge to spill blood.

My wrists and ankles have started to bleed, from struggling so much. All I can do is watch my precious Elsa be hurt and tortured, by that sick bastard. I look up and see my Elsa be touched by him, while he is ripping open her leg. My face drains of all the blood, and I go pale white, all I can do is stare while he rips open her leg, and Elsa just taking it. My mind then registers what he has done.

"FUCK YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD. I WILL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN SOUL FROM YOUR BODY. YOU SICK BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I know he can't hear me, but I'm so livid. Elsa is in there taking so much pain from him. I can barely watch her get pleasured and tortured by this man. I know she hates it, I can see it in her eyes, and she's trying so hard not to feel anything. There's so much pain, every time my heart beats I feel it ache even more watching Elsa feel so much agony. Along with the rage still building, my blood boiling, I'm livid at the man hurting Elsa, but feel so much sorrow for her. I struggling even more on these chains, I have to save her; I have to kill that asshole!

I keep trying and trying to freeze the chains or do anything with my powers, but they're useless. My powers aren't working and my strength is leaving me, I can't hold up for much longer. I feel as though with each tug or pull, my strength is being seized, piece by piece. I feel like I'm losing hope. I then look up and see Elsa withering in pain, almost to tears, she then turns her head a slight bit toward me. She gives me a weak smile and immediately turns back to that asshole. No! I have to do this, I can't give up, I cannot. She knows I'm here and I must be the man I can be. I must escape and get free. I have to make him pay, make him suffer for what he has done, I will spill blood and make him undergo agonizing pain.

I then look up and see Pitch shirtless and coming closer to Elsa. I can see the sheer horror in her face; she starts struggling, and thrashing her body, trying to get away. I know she has many unshod tears but, right now in her horror filled face she lets them all out and starts screaming.

"NO, STOP PLEASE NO!" she's thrashing her head and body "PITCH PLEASE STOP, NOOO PLEASE…please don't, I'll do anything but just not this" she is now sobbing and pleading Pitch to stop.

"PITCH STOP THIS, YOU ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. IF YOU HURT HER YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" I yell, knowing he can't hear me, but I try to get my words to him.

Pitch then turns his head towards me, while he is unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. "oh Jack, what are you going to do to me, once I fuck your little whore senseless, I will come over there and kill you, while also taking your powers, and then killing the guardians… Oh yes Elsa did you know Jack is just past that wall. Will Jack watching give you more...spirit Elsa?" he then waves his hand and the wall disappears, and I can see Elsa clearly now.

But she turns her head and doesn't look at me. Why would she do that, I'm right here, and I can save us. Then the wall reappears and i can't see Elsa but I can hear her cries. She starts crying even more, and begging Pitch to stop.

"Oh Jack you're going to love to hear Elsa's cries of pain and pleasure, caused by me" he laughs and I hear the rustling of clothes, my heart stops all together.

"No…no, please no… I will, do anything else, please…no. NO, NO…STOP…NO PLEASE STOP" I hear more tears, with my heart shattering. "JACK...JACK PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

(Starts from when she starts crying) I knew Pitch was evil, but I never thought he was like this. I have been through so much pain, in this situation, but knowing Pitch has, has…dirtied me. I can't take it. I know Jack is watching and I can't have him knowing what Pitch is going to do to me. I can't take the thought of Pitch doing this to me, and even if we do get away it will be too late, and Jack will hate me. He won't want some slut who has been defiled by Pitch. Then everything just spills out. I can't stop the tears, and I thrash my body trying not letting him get any closer. But I'm in the restraints and I can't get free.

I feel broken, useless, and at the mercy of a madman. I keep screaming for him to stop, but then my voice goes out, to barely a whisper. My will and hope is gone. He won't stop; he won't do anything but punish and hurt everybody. I know the guardians can beat him, he's so powerful, but I know my friends will beat hum and save the children. Because that's what everything is for right? For the kids, we guardians are selfless and only care about others, right? I feel ashamed to be a guardian, I, right now, only care about how Jack will hate me. I'm being so selfish, just caring about how once Pitch has tarnished me, I will forever be alone. I'm too unworthy to be a guardian, or even a friend.

Then Pitch starts talking, to Jack about how he is, going to take his powers. So that's what his plan is. He's going to take Jacks powers and put the whole world into darkness. If he does that, every child, man and women, will never be safe from him. With Jacks powers the guardians could never defeat him. Jacks powers are much stronger than mine and we barely defeated Pitch once. If he does this, then the guardians, the world, happiness, everything will be thrown into darkness and despair. It will be the dark ages, all over again, but much, much worse.

I then come back and see Pitch has unbuttoned his pants, and is going to make Jack watch. The wall then disappears, and I can't look at him, I can't. I'm not worthy for his being, not worthy enough to be looked at. I knew he was watching but I was never wanted to believe it, but now with him right there, my fear have come true. In the back of my mind I thought maybe I'm wrong, Pitch is just messing with me to get more fear. But no, he was right and I really going to become hated by Jack, once this is over. If I even survive, or Jack. I start crying even harder, hating myself for being so weak.

I then really get a good view on this, Jack will die, and he is going to die while I live in pure torture for the rest of my life. I can't have that, no i can't. It won't happen. I must stop this but how, how? Then I look down and see Pitch naked and heading closer to my entrance. I plead and beg him to stop, but he just continues to run is hands up my legs, making me want to puke.

The tip is right at my entrance and he is about to give a thrust. I yell for him to stop, nothing seems is going to stop him. When I realize, I need him, I need Jack. I can't save him, he will save me. He is the one who will save e, the world from Pitch. I then yell for him, my last chance for hope, for someone to rescue me. Rescue everybody from Pitch.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

I hear Elsa, I have to save her, I must kill pitch. A blinding rage builds inside. I have found what my life is for, Elsa. She is my hope, present and future. She is my life. The one I was meant for, right now I can save her, and I know I will. She the one person who I will love and cherish forever. Nobody can take her from me and I will murder, destroy and annihilate anything that harms her, or her safety. She is the drive I need. What I feel for her, is something deep, right at my soul. She is the light that brings everything into the clear. She is the path I need to pure happiness, pleasure, and prosperity.

I then feel something inside, deep inside. A rising power, my power. I can feel is growing and building with my thirst to kill pitch and longing for Elsa. The thought of Elsa brings joy and brightness into my mind. Knowing I can save her, it makes my heart grow warm. I look inside myself and see this strong aura within me. It's bright and has the pureness of an angel, and then I see Elsa. I now realize, she is the source of this power. She gave me something to live for and it brought forth this energy. Then it thrashes over me like a tidal wave.

I feel myself fill with pure strength and power. Easily breaking the chains on my hands and feet. My wounds all heal and I feel godly. I know my main mission is to save Elsa. Then kill the bastard. I walk up to the wall, with an easy swift of my hand the wall is gone and all I see is Elsa crying and pitch just about to enter her. With this new power comes a new level of fury. I can feel the area around me go cold and ice spikes rising up, pitch looks my way and then backs away cowering in fear.

Then Elsa looks my way and her eyes go wide and her mouth wide open. "Jack" she whispers. I look over at her and give her a smile. I send over all my love and care for her. She smile back and starts to cry again, but not from horror or pain, but from love and happiness. I snap my fingers and the restraints are gone and she quickly gets up and rushes over to me the ice all turning to frost around her.. She stops in front of me and caresses my cheek with her small hand; I lean into it and put my larger hand over hers. She looks up into my eyes and I see all the love she has for me. I know she was also meant for me just as I was for her.

I kiss her palm "Elsa go get cleaned up, while I deal with this trash" sending daggers at the now crying pitch "I will come for you, don't worry my snowflake, I love you" she starts crying and runs off. I turn to pitch and feel my fury and rage rising, his ugly being fueling my hatred "Now you"

**ok not sorry about the cliff hanger hope you liked hehe** **review, fav follow whatever, just glad i can write for awesome people who like my story**


	12. Chapter 12

**hi sorry it took so long to update i'm truly sorry, it's just my life is complicated, i was with this guy but it didn't work out. oh well but im so glad i finished this chapter. *sorry about my grammar if it's bad :P**

Elsa P.O.V

A few moments after I yell for jack, the wall disappears and a bright light shines through, I had to look away, but when I looked back I saw jack, my eyes widen in shock. Oh my god, jack looks amazing, I can sense Immense power coming from him, it's something close to a guardians. No it's almost exactly like a guardians powers, it gives off the same frequency of our powers.

I say his name to make sure that's him, and I'm not hallucinating, making sure all this hasn't given me a hallucination to help me cope. But no it was him, I felt a warm sensation wash over me and I knew it was from him. I smile and start to cry I can't believe it. But he's really here, I'm so happy, I can't hold the tears.

The restraints are gone after he snaps after his fingers, I run over and I just have to touch him, I had to bring myself back to earth. I lightly put my hand on his cheek and feel his cold skin underneath my hand. I would say it was the most amazing feeling in the world right now. With his hand over mine and feeling that same electricity run through my body. That instant connection we have flares to life.

After he kissed my palm, which sent shivers through my body, I ran into the other room, my body hurting all over. I was almost totally covered in blood. My leg was paining with each step I took, I starting limping; putting any pressure on my leg would only aggravate my wound, also making it bleed more. I was also leaving a bloody footprint behind me.

I walked into the other room and it had a few torches around the room, giving it an eerie glow, the chains that were on the wall, are now broken and turned to dust. I can now use my powers but my staff is gone. I first have to find that, I have small connection with it so if I ever lose it I can track it. I closed my eyes and concentrated; I pushed past the pain and noises coming from behind me, and focused on my staff. I felt its presence coming from in front of me; I walked toward it and found a small path to another room. It was almost pitch black, so I glided my hand on the side of the wall. The frost coming from my hands made a small illumination on the wall. I also do the same with my feet so there is a slight blue light illuminating the hallway.

I walked a dozen or so yards, and come to another room. It has more torches and it has more light. It was empty except for an old rickity bed, and...My staff! It is leaning against one of the bed posts. I walk closer, and see there is a very dark and deep hole underneath the bed. This seems very, weird, so I don't really want to get to close. I can sense a very dark aura coming from near the bed, and my staff is real close to that dark hole. It's almost like hate, pain, sadness, and bitterness, is pouring from that hole. I feel like if I get to close I could be sucked into those terrible feelings.

I hear a loud scream, I panic, thinking jack got hurt and pitch beat him. I freeze the floor and skate my way to them both, I hear some groaning and fist hitting flesh. A few more groans and something falling, hard. I make it to the room and see jack standing over Pitch's body, a giant gash in his chest and black ooze pooling around his body.

I rush over to jack, his back is turned to me, he's breathing hard and there's anger rolling off of him in waves. He's breathing hard and some of his clothes are torn. His jeans are ripped and half of the left pant leg is gone. His dark blue pants are ripped and torn, while his shirt has 4 long rips, probably from pitch's hand ripping down his top. But he has no injuries and looks like he didn't even have a fight.

"Jack? Are you ok?" I whisper to him, keeping my distance just in case he's not totally back here yet.

His shoulders lose all the tension and loosen up, that power radiating from his body decreases and goes back to the almost the same level that he normally has. He turns around slowly, his face had a scowl on it, but when he saw me he broke out into a smile, and a tear slipped from his eye. I ran over to him, more tears spilling from my eyes.

He waits for me with open arms, and when I crash into his embrace he hugs me. Tightening his grip around me with every breath. He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me back, with worry in his eyes, he looked me over, his face gets angry again. Then he makes a blanket for me and he wraps it around me. Then he gathers me in a hug. Surprisingly the blanket is really soft and with jack's warmth I feel safe and secure, I snuggle more into his arms.

"Elsa I love you so much, you are my everything, and I could never lose you" jack says while hugging me and kissing my head. With each kiss I feel safer with him, and with our relationship. Then I suddenly feel very sick, like I'm going to throw up. i can feel the bile start to rise in my throat.

I push away from jack, drop the blanket because I don't want to get it dirty. I actually really love that blanket. I run to the corner of the room and start puking my guts out.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?" he noticed I was hurling on the floor, "Oh sweetie, its okay just let it out" he says soothing words while rubbing my back. He kisses my forehead and my head. He can make any situation sweet and caring. Even when I'm puking everywhere. I barely even eat anything, but I think it's all the chocolate and just the adrenalin leaving my body.

Once I was done, jack carried me, in the bridal style and tried to find an exit. I barely remembered my staff, "jack wait, my staff, I need it" I said in a weak voice. I guess the exhaustion hit me, and made my body weak and frail. But jack carried and held me with such gentleness, it almost seemed Impossible, oh and the blanket was helping too.

"Don't worry snowflake, where it is?" he asked and I pointed toward the long corridor to the room with the bed and my staff. He walks over toward the hallway. "You sure it's this way love?" I nod and walks down the hall, tightening his grip on me. I reach my arm out and glide it along the wall, making beautiful patterns of frost escalate along the wall. I make a cute little bunny and it comes off the wall in a 3D form and bounce around me and jack.

"I didn't know you could do this" jack says while smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, it's a little trick I can do even without my staff" I say while laughing, my voice is weak but I can still laugh.

Jack kisses my nose, and I blush "you get even better every second, I love you so much." He was smiling down at me, then he looks up and his smile disappears.

We reached the room with the bed and my staff. Jack also seems to realize that it might not be safe to go near there.

"Can you use the wind to bring your staff over?" jack asks me

"No the wind can't reach here"

"Alright well I'm going to try something, I'll need to use my hand so can you hold onto me?" I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. I hold on as tightly as I can right now. Jack then moves the arm that was holding my back. He then makes a gust of snow flurries fly around and move around the bed and brings my staff to his hand. "got your staff, now lets get going, do you know have to get out of here?"

I thought for a second and then I thought of the wind. I tried to feel the wind wherever it is and follow that. I felt the wind back behind us.

"tThat way jack" I pointed to the way we came through, jack looked at me then started walking. We walked through the hallway and down some other corridors, I could feel the gust of the wind somewhere and that's where I'm pointing to. We finally make it to a dead end and jack tells me to hang on again, I do and he blasts a hole through the wall and the bright sun shines in.

Well it looks like we're in a desert. The wind is good here but the heat weakens me. With jack still carrying me I won't be able to use the wind. I look up at jack and I can see the worry and see that the heat also makes him weaker. I pushed out of his grasp and tried to stand, staggering a bit.

"Elsa, no you're too weak you can't do this." He tried to pull me back but I refused and stepped away.

"No I can…do this…trust me" I was getting a little dizzy and it was really hard to stand. While my body still pained. I looked back at jack and say his shirt covered in blood. Then I looked back down at me and saw I my body was covered in more blood. I dropped the blanket behind me and it was soaked crimson red. I'm still naked but most everything is covered in blood. I must be losing a lot because I feel very dizzy and sick.

But I have to do this, I have to get us out of here, oh god I hope the wind in is my favour right now. I muster up all the strength I have left and call on the wind to take us to Arendelle. I can feel it coming to me the winds rushing towards us. It going to have to be strong to take us all the way there. I make sure it's strong enough and add more power to it. I feel faint and I fall back a bit, jack then comes up and catches me. I then feel the wind take us up into the air with jack once again holding me. Then everything goes black.

Jack P.O.V

I can't believe how amazing Elsa is. She has gone to her limit and more, and she's even taking us home with her so weak and in this scorching hot desert. All I can do is keep her cool and carry her until we reach Arendelle. The heat is weakening me but I can still use my powers to help my love.

That fight with pitch was something else. I honestly don't understand it myself. And I don't feel like sharing, but I will answer if she asks. I will never make her sad or upset again, I will treasure her with my whole being. I swear to god, no, to myself that I will fulfil this promise everyday

~back in Arendelle~

We got back to arendelle on Friday, around 10pm. nobody was in town because they were all searching the mountains for me. Andrews wedding was tomorrow, and I was supposed to return today and help with the decorations but when nobody heard from me, they sent someone up to get me and I wasn't there. So they panicked and have been searching for me.

When I showed up in the town, they all cheered and stuff, and immediately called off the search parties. But I didn't let anybody look at me for too long because they would have seen my hands look like I was carrying someone, I was, but not everybody can see her. Also people couldn't see that I was covered in Elsa's blood, I guess everything that is from her is invisible.

So I enter the castle I'm swarmed by people trying to keep up with my pace as a I walk swiftly down the hall to my bedroom. I answered the entire yes and no questions, ignoring the ones that demanded an explanation. People didn't question my weird hand positions; I guess they were too preoccupied with the questions and where I was.

I could barely thin with everybody shouting their questions and worries about me. I finally yelled, in a tone I have never produced before, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL EXPLAIN LATER, BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED TO BE ALONE AND BRING MEDICAL SUPPLIES TO MY ROOM AT ONCE!" everybody stopped in their tracks, wide eyed and mouths open. I didn't bother to slow down, and I Immediately regretted yelling, because I thought the noise would wake Elsa.

I then heard a loud "get to work people; the king needs medical supplies, move now!" I knew that was from Gary, no surprise he is my favorite and he has always respected my wished, no matter what they are.

I finally make it to my room; the walk seemed to go on forever. I gently laid Elsa down on my bed. Her face showed pain and I couldn't bear to see her like this. I'm supposed to protect her, when she has been the one protecting me. I then tried putting a light frost over her body to help with the pain.

I ran my fingers over her body, the moon shined in and her body twinkled like the night sky, full of beautiful stars. I didn't even notice there was a full moon, or when the balcony doors opened. A light breeze came in, circled Elsa; the wind then carried snowflakes and then left. It was just me and Elsa, while she is in pain, I'm here not being able to do anything. I let go of some tears, which landed on her bruised and cut cheek.

Elsa P.O.V

I could hear things but I couldn't open my eyes. I tried but they just wouldn't open, I heard voices and footsteps. I was being carried, and then I heard a booming voice growl at people, telling them to 'leave me alone'. I felt pain all over my body and a splitting head ache, with a little nausea mixed with the group.

I felt myself being laid down on something soft, I heard a voice.

"Elsa, you are in danger of hurting someone. But not on purpose, you must be well and healthy for this someone. Or they will not make it into this world. I will send help but you must go through this battle by yourself. Heal and bring life to this world." Then I felt something warm in my belly and soft drops on my cheek. Then I was gone again.

**ok hoped you like that cliff hanger, don't worry i will explain the fight between jack and pitch. but just comment if you think i shouldn't or any suggestions of what you want to happen. i do have the main points of the story but don't be shy to suggest anything i could use some inspiration, to get my fingers typing faster. lol hope you guys like this chapter :)**


End file.
